Be Careful What you Wish For
by WinxClubrox23
Summary: Musa is 19 and has just graduated from Alfea. She has everything she could ever want. A new home and Riven, her fiancé. Then when the unexpected happens, Musa starts to realize that her perfect life isn’t what she thought it was. -COMPLETE
1. A Pleasent Surprise

Musa opened her eyes. She jumped. Musa was staring into Riven's purple eyes.

"Hey." He whispered. "It's about time you woke up." He smiled.

" Riven! What are..." She remembered. They were engaged. It had only been 3 days so she kept forgetting. Musa blushed. " Sorry. I just forgot."

Riven laughed. " Yeah I've forgotten a few times too. I just can't believe it! We're finally engaged."

" What do you mean finally?" She raised her eyebrows. "You've only known me for like 4 years."

" Yeah and for 4 years I've been dreaming about this." He leaned over kissing Musa. " Good morning."

Musa giggled. " Good morning!" She swung her legs over the side of the bed. " I think I'm going to get something to eat."

" Okay. I'll be here." Riven mumbled as he rolled over on his stomach, falling asleep almost instantly. Musa grinned. She just couldn't get over how happy she was. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Riven. The very same guy that had rejected her for Darcy 3 years ago. Had it only been three years? Yes. But it seemed like an eternity ago.

Musa walked down the hall to the kitchen. As she opened the fridge, Musa thought of her friends. Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Layla. ' I wish they were here now.' she thought. But no. Bloom was off in Eraklyon with Sky. Stella was in Solaria with Brandon. Layla and Nabu were on Tides. Flora was probably somewhere in Linfea. Maybe even with Helia. Tecna was on her home planet and Timmy was on his. And here she was in an apartment in downtown Magix. With Riven. Though she loved Riven with all her heart, Musa would give anything to see her friends again.

" Musa! What's taking you so long!" Riven's voice wrenched her from her thoughts.

" I'm um..." Musa rubbed her face with her hands, trying to wake herself up.

" You okay?" Riven shuffled into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he approached the fridge.

" Um...Yeah..." She blinked back tears. " I just...okay. No Riv. I'm not okay. I miss my friends." Tears began to fall freely from Musa's eyes.

" Musa." Riven pulled her into a hug. " It's not that bad. You only graduated 5 days ago. So you haven't seen them for 5 days. How can you possibly miss them that much already."

" Well for one. We spent almost everyday together for the past 4 years. Don't you miss your friends Riven." That had been the first time Riven had been even the slightest bit rude for the past 3 days.

"Well a bit. But then again I've been graduated for a year. Plus I didn't exactly spend as much time with my friends as you did with yours."

" Your right. I'm sorry." Musa sighed deeply. " I'll see them soon I'm sure."

" I know what will cheer you up." Riven grinned " Follow me." He led Musa back to their bedroom. Musa sat on the bed. "Now close your eyes."

"Riven! What's the surprise." Musa flopped on her back. Riven kissed her.

" Okay. Open your eyes."

Musa screamed with excitement. In his hands was an invitation to a Solarian Ball. From Stella and Brandon.


	2. To Solaria

"Riven are you ready to go." Musa called from the living room. It had been a week since he had shown her the invitation. Musa was so excited she couldn't even stand it. She was going to see all her friends!

" Yeah! Let's go." Riven joined Musa at the front door. Her expression suddenly changed into a frown. Her hands clutched her stomach.

" Musa? What is it?" Riven asked with concern in his voice.

" Oh it's probably nothing. I've just been feeling a bit uneasy lately. Let's go!" Musa smiled as she opened a portal. " To Solaria!" She declared.

" Good job Musa." Riven said sincerely. " After you Princess."

Musa grabbed her suitcase. She took a deep breath and stepped in. It had been a long time since she had been to Solaria. Riven had never been.

" Wow! I finally believe Stella! She actually does live in a golden palace." Riven murmured in awe.

" Well I told you." Musa replied playfully as she nudged his shoulder. "Come on."

" Musa! Riven! Your here!" Stella squealed in delight.

" Stella!" Musa embraced her friend. " I'm so glad to see you! How are you!"

Stella performed an exaggerated sigh " Well I've been so busy! With my coronation coming up. Therefore I've been planning planning planning! Then as you know Brandon and my wedding is coming up. It's two weeks after my coronation. If you can't come, let me know before then end of the week because I'll change the date. If any of you girls can't come then I simply won't get married on that date. Your all way too important to me.

" Wow. That's really sweet Stel! I won't get married without you either." Musa smiled slyly. She hadn't told any of her friends that she was engaged. Her own father didn't even know. She was waiting for the right time to tell him.

" So where are you living now Musa." Stella probably thought she was back home.

" Well actually I have an apartment. Downtown in Magix. I live with Riven." She looked down when she said it. If she hadn't changed, Stella would take this perfect opportunity that Musa herself had created to make fun of Riven in some way.

" Really?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

" Stel...What?" Musa steped back. What was she thinking.

" Well...I just hope he treats you okay. I don't want you getting hurt. Okay?" Stella put her hand on Musa's shoulder.

" Since I've graduated he hasn't said a mean thing!" Musa protested as she glanced over at her fiancé. He held her gaze and smiled back.

" Wait! Hold on! Riven smiling at you!? There is totally something your not telling me girl!" Stella whispered loudly.

" Well. Yes there is. I wanted to wait until everyone else got here but-"

Stella cut Musa off " Tell me! I think I should know as the hostess!"

" No Stel! You'll just have to wait!" Musa giggled " Let's go inside.

As they walked Riven held her hand. " Hey Musa." He ran his hand the length of one of her long blue pigtails. " Did you tell Stella?"

" Nope! And you better have not told Brandon! I want to tell everyone together!"

Riven chuckled. " If you want, I won't tell him. Or anyone else."

" Do you promise?" Her lips brushed his quickly. Whoops! Stella's head had been turned at that exact moment.

He seemed to notice Stella too because he called out to her " Hey can't a couple get some privacy around here? Musa burst out laughing at his word choice. He was so awesome!

" Musa! I can't believe it's you!" Bloom exclaimed. She and Sky had just arrived several minutes after Musa and Riven had. " How's Melody?"

" Bloom! Hey! Actually I'm not back on Melody. I'm still in Magix. How's Eraklyon" Musa responded.

" Why? Oh and Eraklyon is amazing! It's so beautiful and sunny all the time. Being a Queen is so much more fun than I thought." Bloom chattered excitedly.

" Well I live with Riven."Musa said as she adjusted her shirt as if living with Riven was the most casual thing in the world.

Bloom's jaw dropped. So did Sky's whom had probably over heard.

" No way. You do? That's really awesome Musa!" Bloom congratulated as she lied through her teeth.

" Yeah. Congratulations you guys." King Sky added.

" So Who wants to have dinner?" Stella interrupted.

" Yeah! Let's go!" Everyone exclaimed at once. Glad the awkward conversation had ended.

Timmy and Tecna arrived just as they were entering the dining room accompanied by Helia and Flora and Layla and Nabu. It was time to tell.

As they were finishing dessert, Musa stood up. She took a deep breath.

" Everyone," She started. " I would like to say something." She smiled at Riven. He nodded as he stood up. He slid his arm around Musa's waist.

" Well, as you all know by now, Musa and I have recently started living together. Well...um I promised Musa she could tell you." He grinned at their small audience.

" We're engaged!" Musa shrieked with joy. Everyone cheered.

" Musa I'm so happy for you!" Layla hugged Musa beaming. All Musa's friends hugged Musa screaming. Riven rolled his eyes with a smile ear to ear on his face. He was over the moon.

" We have some news as well." Helia said lightheartedly. " Flora and I bought a house on Linfea!"

There was more screaming and congratulating. Until Stella announced she was going to bed as she had to get up early to plan the connotation. Typical Stella. Wanting her beauty sleep. Everyone agreed that they would all go to bed.

" Musa come on! I'm tired!" whined Riven. He was laying in the bed of one of the guest room of the Solarian palace. Musa was at the small table staring at the phone.

" Wait a minute." Musa hissed staring at her fiancé icily.

" What are you doing!" Riven moaned as he crawled out of bed and joined Musa at the table.

" Deciding what to say to my dad. About us. You know he's not going to like it. I'm only 19. Even though I can get legally married without my dad's permission he's still going to find some stupid excuse to say no. What happens then?"

" Don't tell him just yet." He replied massaging her shoulders. " Then he can't say no."

" Riv! I have to tell him. He's my dad! Your dad..." Musa regretted her sentence the moment she said it.

" Don't you EVER mention my father again." Riven's voice was trembling with anger. "Get that?"

Musa held his stare with rage on her own face. " I'm sorry okay? You didn't have to blow up at me like that!"

Riven caressed her cheek, nodding " Yeah. Yeah your right. Musa I'm sorry." He kissed her gently. " It's just that I never had anyone care about me. Except you. So I'm jealous I guess. Your dad really loves you. You know that?"

"Yeah I do. Thank you." Musa smiled. " Good night."


	3. Dancing The Night Away

" Oh my gosh girls!" Stella exclaimed. " You look fabulous!" She smoothed down her shining gold gown and adjusted her tiara.

Musa was wearing a pale red, strapless gown with silver accents. Her hair was up. When Riven saw her, his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Riven was wearing a tux. He looked very very handsome and mature. Musa was so pleased.

" Musa..." Riven was totally lost for words. " This is the nicest you've ever looked." He said finally.

Musa re-secured his crimson bow tie. " Thank you. You look amazing too." Her lips skimmed over his quickly.

As they joined the others, Musa couldn't help feeling a sense of pride. Riven was finally hers. Four years ago she would have never even dreamed it possible. But she had never given up and here she was engaged to him.

" Tecna! Awesome dress!" Musa complemented her old roommate. " It really brings out your eyes."

" Thank you Musa." Tecna replied as she turned a full circle in her turquoise dress. " I got it just for this ball."

" So I did I." Musa admitted laughing.

" I think we all did!" Flora shrugged. " I certainly did."

" Me too." Bloom and Layla said in unison.

" Of course I did!" Stella chimed.

They were all waiting behind a door to be properly announced so they could enter the ballroom.

" Your Hosts Princess Stella and Prince Brandon of Solaria!" called the announcer.

" Queen Layla and King Nabu of Tides!"

" King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon!"

" Lady Flora and Sir Helia of Linfea!"

" Lady Tecna and Sir Timmy of Zenith!"

" Lady Musa and Sir Riven of Magix!" It was weird for Musa not to be announced from Melody. It was actually the first time in her life she had been introduced from a different realm. As she entered the ballroom, it was almost like she left a piece of herself on the other side of the door. A piece of her old life and now she was stepping into her new life. Her new life with Riven.

Everyone danced pretty much all night. Everything was amazing. The food, the music just everything. It was after all, a Stella party. Why wouldn't it be amazing?

" Everyone! Come over here! I want a picture of all this! Who knows how long it will be before we're all together again." Bloom smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Everyone knew she was worried they wouldn't see each other for a long time after tonight.

" Well you guys have to come to our wedding!" Stella reminded "and my coronation too!"

"Yeah! Your all coming to our wedding as well!" Musa added " So we won't be apart for that long!"

" We had better not! I'd miss you girls!" Layla put her arms around Musa and Bloom's shoulders.

" Yeah! Were the Winx Club!" Stella, Tecna and Flora joined the chain. Sky snapped a picture.

As Musa and Riven danced, Musa smiled. Remembering in her sophomore year how she and Riven had danced fro the first time.

" What." Riven shook his head smiling with bemusement.

Musa just grinned and kissed him passionately.


	4. Thirty Seven Phone Messages

So the ball ended and sadly everyone had to go back home. As they were leaving, Stella pointed out joyfully that they would all be together again in another month for her coronation.

When Musa and Riven got back to their apartment, there were exactly 37 messages on their answering machine. 36 of them were from Musa's dad.

" Oh my god." Musa's arms dropped to her sides. " My dad called 36 times in 5 days."

" What the heck for?" Riven answered from the other room.

Musa pressed play.

" Hey Musa. I guess your not home. Call me when you get in. Love you."

" Hi Musa. Still not back? Call me. It's a bit urgent. Love you."

" Hey Musa. Where have you been? Did you get my other messages?"

" Musa! Why haven't you called? Please call me back!"

" Muse. If you there pick up...I guess you not. Okay call me please. Soon!"

" Musa. I'm getting a bit worried! Where are you?"

" Hello? Musa? Anybody there? Pick up!"

" Musa! It's been a day! Why haven't you called? Are you back yet?"

" Musa! Why haven't you called me back? Have you even seen these?"

" Is your machine off? Musa! Pick up if you can hear this."

" Okay Musa...jokes over. You can stop it now."

" Seriously. Musa this isn't funny."

" Musa? Why haven't you called me? Have you been home yet?"

" Musa...Okay maybe your sick. Can you call me though?"

" Hi Musa. Still waiting for your call."

" Musa if you haven't been answering the phone for whatever reason. Okay but call"

" Musa. I've been leaving messages for 2 days now. Where are you?"

" Hello? Still waiting for your call."

" This is getting scary. Call me as soon as you get these."

" Musa! Please call!"

" I'm getting scared. I might come over."

" If you don't call by tomorrow. I'm coming."

" Musa...it's the 3rd day you haven't been there. What's up?"

" Why aren't you answering?!"

" I can't come over. I don't have time. But I have something really urgent to tell you."

" Musa! Please call me! I'm scared to death about where you are."

" This is the 4th day! Why haven't you called?"

" I'm furious now Musa. Call me!"

" Musa it's a father worst worry not to know where his child is."

" Call me please!"

" I beg you Musa! Pick up!"

" Musa! I'm so scared! Please call!"

" You have no idea how scared I am."

" I'm angry beyond words Musa. Why...havn't...you...called?

" Musa! Call! This is enraging!"

"Musa?"

" Hey Musa! Hey Riven! It's Stella! Call me when you guys have time! Bye!"

Riven looked and Musa. Then the machine. Then Musa.

" I think you should call you dad Musa." He said finally. then started laughing. Musa smacked his arm.

" Oh shut up Riven!" she smiled.

Musa dialed her home number. One ring. 2 rings. 3 rings

" Hello?" He answered

" Hi Daddy! It's me!" Musa greeted

" MUSA! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Musa had to hold the phone away from her ear.

" I was in Solaria visiting Stella dad! Why? What's wrong?"

" Can you come see me for a few days. I need to talk to you."

" But daddy! I just got back."

" I know Musa and I'm sorry you have to leave ago already. But I need to see you."

" Can't I leave tomorrow?" Musa protested.

Musa's dad sighed. " All right then I suppose. I love you!"

" I love you too daddy."

" So what did he want?" Riven said as he bit into an apple.

" He wants me to go to Melody for a few days. I have to leave tomorrow." Musa took his apple and started eating it.

" Well...can I come? I've never been to your planet. Plus, I'd hate to be away from you." He took the apple back.

" Mmm...I'm not sure. I think I better go alone." She kissed him sincerely. " Not that I don't want you there. Believe me I do. But you know my dad. He's a bit...protective sometimes."

" Okay. I think your right. " Riven hugged his fiancé. " Did you want an apple?"

Musa smiled mischievously. " No what made you think that? Oh my god! Wait! Should I tell my dad?"

" Musa! No! I think I should be there too. Just tell him the very minimal information. OKay?"

"Yeah. I'll try."

The next day, Musa repacked her suitcase. As she was packing, Musa noticed a pile of Riven's clean close on the bed. She grabbed a 2 pairs of his boxers and and threw one of them in her suitcase as well.

" What did you just take?" Riven was standing at the door grinning.

Musa blushed scarlet. " Um..." Here she was holding a pair of his boxers. What could she say. " I was going to...uh..bring them with me. I like the smell."

Riven pushed Musa onto the bed and laid on his back beside her. He kissed the back of her hand.

"That's go to be the worst lie ever." he said laughing. He rolled over on his side and kissed her.

" Yeah well," Musa was still blushing. " I..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She sucked in her breath sharply and sat up.

Riven sat up as well. " What's wrong?" anxiety on his face.

" I don't know really. It's sorta the same feeling I had a few weeks ago. Sorta like I might throw up. But I don't think..." Musa leaned against Riven to support herself. " I don't feel good Riven. I gotta lay down."

" Musa! Want me to call to hospital or something?" Riven stroked her hair.

" No. I think I'll be okay. Just call my dad and tell him I'll be a bit late." She massaged his hand.

Riven dialed Musa's dad's number.

"Hello?"

" Uh...Hi. I'm just calling to say Musa might be a little bit late." Riven stammered.

" Who is this? Where's Musa."

" This is her uh...really good friend Riven. Musa's right here. Did you want to talk to her?"

" Uh. No that's fine Riven. Thanks. Bye now."

" Riven. I think I'm okay now. But I think...um..well maybe I might...uh...nevermind. I should go I guess." Musa caressed his cheek.

" Uh...yeah you should."

Riven kissed Musa for awhile before he handed her her suitcase.

" Be careful okay?" He held her by her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

" Since when is Melody dangerous?" she raised and eyebrow.

" Well...with what happened awhile ago. I don't want you to get hurt. And keep my boxers safe!" His lips turned up into a mischievous smirk.

" Bye Riven. See you in a few days. I'll call!" Musa gave him one last hug and steped into the portal. Into Melody.


	5. Melody and Apples

It had been a long time since Musa had been on her home planet. Almost a whole year. She had missed it. When Musa arrived, she was greeted by the sound of jazz music. She was finally finally home. Then when she approached the front door of her house, the house she grew up in and...the house her mother died in, she broke down crying. She just sat down of the front steps and cried. That's where her father found her several house later, fast asleep.

" Musa? Muse is that you?" He peered out the door.

" Hmm? Daddy! Hi!" Musa stood up and embraced her father.

" Musa! What are you doing out here? His brow furrowed. " Never mind! Let's get you inside!" He didn't wait for her answer.

" So Musa how have you been honey?" He smiled at her across the kitchen table.

Musa took a long sip of her hot chocolate. " I haven't been felling too great lately. But I think I'm good now."

" Yes! I heard! You uh...friend called me to say you might be a bit late. Who was he anyway?" Musa's dad leaned forward waiting for her answer.

" You know Riven! Remember when you came to see me sophomore year? At the concert? He was the guy who helped me save you!" Musa explained.

" Ah. I remember that boy. I'll never forget what he did for me. Tell him that."

" Yeah daddy I will. Um so I'm pretty tired. I'm just gonna go to bed now okay?" Musa smiled. " Ooh actually! I want an apple." Musa got up from the table and got an apple. She finished it and ate another. Then another until her dad stopped her.

" Musa! Sheesh! I've never seen somebody eat so many apples at once. Oh!" He chuckled with a sad look on his face. " Except your mother when she was pregnant with you. You know she would eat at least 7 apples a day."

Musa's eyes grew wide. That's what she had just done. Eaten 3 apples in a row. Plus she had eaten 4 this morning.

" Yeah. I'm going to bed now daddy! Good night!" Musa hurried down the hall to her old bedroom. Pausing in front of her parents room. The one where her mom had died. She turned the handle. Locked. Ever since that day, her dad have locked up the room and slept in the guest room.

Once in her room, Musa unpacked her suitcase. She pulled on a pair of Riven's boxers and a t-shirt and took out her pigtails. Then she sat of her bed with the phone and dialed Riven's cell.

" Hello?" He answered on the first ring. Unusual.

" Riven!"

" Musa! I was waiting for you to call! Is everything okay?

" I don't really know. I've been eating apples and..."

" Apples? Ooh scary. Look Musa I've gotta go... I'm really sorry! I love you."

" Wait! I really...." He already hung up.

She threw the phone at the wall and cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Musa's dad woke her up.

" Musa? Time to get up!" He shook her awake.

Musa rolled over and sat up. " What time is it dad?"

He studied his 19 year old daughter smiling. " It's 9. But I want to take you somewhere today! Get ready and meet me outside in 15 minutes."

" Mhmmm." Musa threw off her covers and trudged to the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror. Same old Musa. Though she felt different. She put on her makeup and brushed her hair.

As she was getting dressed, something tugged at the back of her mind. She couldn't think of what it was., so shrugged it off.

Musa joined her father outside and they walked down the street.

" Where are we going Dad?" She crossed her arms.

" Well I was thinking lunch and to see mom. Plus I have to ask you something,"

" Okay. Ooh! Can we go here for lunch?" Musa pointed to the only restaurant in all the realms she'd been to that made pizza with bananas and bacon.

" Oh Musa! You still like that pizza?" He laughed but they went in anyway.

As they were eating their pizza-banana and bacon for Musa and Pepperoni with extra cheese for Dad- They talked.

" So Musa. I wanted to talk with you about something. Look. I feel so so bad about not being able to come to your graduation. What kind of father am I? Here I had a period of time off and I was Sick!"

'Period! That was it!' Musa thought. ' That was what I couldn't think of earlier! Mine's late! Oh My god. How late...1...2..Yes! Two weeks! Oh God!'

Her dad must have seen the worried look on her face because he gave her an encouraging smile. " I apologize from the bottom of me heart. Is there anything I can do to make it up Muse?"

" Yeah! Actually! There is something! I want you to unlock the door to your room." Musa bit her lip waiting for his answer.

" Musa you know that room..." He sighed. " Fine." Then finished the last bite of his pizza.

" Hi mom." Musa knelt beside her mother's grave. " I missed you! Sorry I haven't visited lately. I've been busy." She glanced at her dad. He was standing by a small flower garden. Musa had to smile. He respected her alone time with her mother.

" I haven't told many people. I'm getting married. To Riven. Dad doesn't know. And um...mom...I think I might be pregnant." That was the first time Musa admitted out loud what she actually thought what was happening. Though it was to her mother's grave, she still admitted it.

She stood up. " Mom I miss you so much! I wish you could be here." a single tear fell down her cheek. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

" Come on Musa. Let's go home." He smiled sadly. "I know you miss her. I do too but she wouldn't want us to hang on it. Okay Muse?"

" Yeah Dad. Your right. Look why don't we get home. I've gotta make an important phone call." Musa looked at her watch. She knew Riven would be at home.

" Okay. Who to?" He smiled.

" Uh...Tecna." I call her everyday at this time."

They retraced their steps back through the graveyard and towards Musa's old house.

Musa lay on her mom's bed. The one she had died in. Her dad had kept his promise and unlocked the door. Somehow Musa felt relaxed. It made her feel like she was close to her mom. She dialed the apartment number. Then got the machine.

" Hi. We're not home right now. Leave a message. Here's the beep!"

" Hi Riven. It's me. I just-"

"Hey!" Typical Riven. Let the machine get it then pick up when he felt like it.

" Hey Riven. I've got something to tell you." Musa swallowed.

" Well...if it's bad I don't want to here it. I'd rather for you to be happy. Having fun?"

" I've only been here for a day. And no. I'm not having fun." Musa snapped.

" Sheesh! Somebody's testy today. What's your problem?" He asked.

" Just...grr!! If your not going to listen to what I have to say hang up now!"

"Fine." He hung up. Musa couldn't believe his nerve.

" Dad. I have to say something." Musa walked into his studio,eating and apple.

" What's that?" He looked up from the guitar he was restringing.

Musa took a deep breath. " I think I should leave tomorrow."

He looked up frowning. " Why is that?"

" I have something to take care of." Man would Riven ever get it when she got back.

" All right then. You can leave if you want." He looked down. Musa knew he was sad. She wanted to stay too but she needed to know what was wrong.

The next day, Musa packed all her things. She had decided not to call Riven. It would be better for him not to know she was coming back. She closed the door to her mom's room. Would it be the last time she went in? Musa hoped not.

" I'm leaving Daddy." Musa hugged her father tightly. " I'll be back soon. I promise!"

" Goodbye Musa! I'll miss you very much. And return my calls! I like to hear from you. Come whenever you can! I'll be here!"

" I love you daddy!" Musa blew him a kiss and stepped into the portal.

When she arrived home, it was exactly how it had been since she's left. Maybe a little less clean but the same. She walked into the living room. He was laying on the couch in just his boxers watching TV.

" Hi." She breathed. He looked up. Joy spread across his face as he realized she was back.

" Hey! Your back early!" He sprang off the couch and kissed her long and passionately. Then took her hand and lead her back to the couch and sat down. Then indicated that she sit on his lap. She did. Musa forgot all about being mad at him. She loved him way too much and he was so happy to see her again.

"I missed you." He murmured. His face in her hair. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I missed you too Riven. But now I've got something to tell you." She sat up off his lap into the chair facing the couch.

" When I went to Melody I realized something." Her hand absentmindedly touched her stomach. His eyes followed it down. Musa took a huge breath. " I think I might be pregnant."


	6. Answers

Riven stared at her long and hard. Musa had to look down. His gaze was so intense. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"Well say something." Musa folded her arms across her chest.

" You think?" He reached forward touching her hand.

" Yeah I don't know for sure. I'm almost 3 weeks late."Musa squeezed his hand.

" Okay then. First things first. Let's find out for sure." He stood up.

" Now?" Musa groaned.

" Yes now!" He pulled her to her feet. Riven touched Musa stomach lightly. " It's going to be okay Musa. No matter what happens. I promise." He'd always had a way of comforting her even in her hardest times.

They drove to a walk- in clinic on Riven's leva-bike. Huge mistake. Riven, as Musa had ever so inconveniently forgotten, was a champion leva-bike RACER. He drove fast no matter where he was going.

" Riven!" Musa screamed, trying to be heard over the roar of the engine. " Slow down!"

" Oh sorry!" He pulled to a stop. " I'm sorry Musa! We were going pretty fast huh?" He revved the engine and took off again, not as fast this time, but still fast.

" So Musa," The doctor jotted some things down on a clip board. " What seems to be the problem?"

"Well," Musa looked at her hands. "I think I might be pregnant."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down. "Okay. Why do you think that?"

" Well...I'm almost 3 weeks late." She glanced at Riven. He was sitting back in his chair, arms cross over his chest, pretending he didn't care. Musa knew he was very interested in what the doctor was saying. She knew him way too well.

"All right then. I'm just going to ask you a few questions then we'll give you a test okay?" She smiled warmly.

"Okay." Musa looked at Riven. He was smiling back.

"First how old are you?" the doctor asked, her pencil poised.

"I'm 19 years old." Musa replied.

"Birth date?"

"May 30th"

"Place of Origin?"

"Melody Fairyland."

"Current address?"

"6A Magix Hall."

"Phone number?"

"389-742-1270."

"Okay. Parents"

"Ho-Boe. My dad."

"Okay then Musa. Right this way please." She opened the door. Riven stood up to follow.

"Oh, no. You stay there." The doctor snapped. "I have to ask you some questions as well."

"Uh. Okay then. I'll be here Musa." Riven plunked himself back down on the chair.

"All right then." The doctor picked up a new form. "Name?"

"Riven."

"And how old are you?"

"20."

"Birth date?"

"October 15th."

"Place of Origin?"

Riven shrugged.

"Excuse me?" The doctor looked up.

"I don't have one." Riven replied simply.

The doctor just shook her head and moved on to the next question.

"Relation to Musa?"

"Oh well we're not actually related. Im her fiancé."

"I see. Then was this baby planned?"

"You mean you gave her the test already?"

"No. But if she is pregnant, have you been trying to have a baby?"

"Well...no. No we didn't actually..." Riven crossed his arms. "Look are you going to give her the test or not?"

"Yes we will. But first I need this form. If she is pregnant what are you planning to do with it?"

"Well I don't really know. If she's pregnant then we'll decide okay? Now just give her the damn test already so we can get out of here!" Riven snarled.

"Excuse me! I'm just trying to do my job!" the doctor stuck her nose in the air and waddled out of the room.

15 minutes later Musa padded back into the examination room.

"So?" Riven looked up from the magazine he had been flipping through.

"They'll have the results in by tomorrow morning. They'll call me."

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just get out of here!"

Riven pulled into the driveway of the apartment. He watched Musa get off, but didn't budge himself.

"Come-on." Musa narrowed her eyes.

"Nah. I'm going for a drive. Be back later." He gunned the engine, and turned in a circle sharply, causing dust to fly into Musa's face.

"Riven!" She screamed in rage. But he was already too far away to hear.

Musa walked briskly to the elevator and pushed the button to the 4th floor. 'How could he?' Musa thought. 'Here I am maybe pregnant and he ditches me and put dust in my face!' By the time Musa reached her floor, she was convinced that Riven was the more arrogant pig she would ever meet and that he didn't even love her!

When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the flashing one message on the machine. She pressed play.

"Hi Musa! It's me! Call me this time! I love you!" From her dad. She smiled then picked up the phone to call him.

"Daddy! Hi! I got your message. I miss you!" She greeted him cheerily.

"Musa! I just called to say hi. How are you honey?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"Excellent! How would you like it if I came to visit this weekend?"

"Oh. This weekend?" Musa's heart started racing.

"Yes this weekend! Well tomorrow since today's Friday. When you came we barely spent any time together, with you leaving early and all. Oh and by the way, did you take care of whatever you had to take care of?"

"Not yet. But it should be taken care of by tomorrow morning." Musa closed her eyes. She hoped it would be taken care of. She didn't want to be pregnant. Not yet anyway.

"Great. Then I'll come in the afternoon. Sound good?"

"Yeah daddy. Fine."

"Perfect! So it's a date then. Well I'd better go. I'm going to a concert tonight."

"Bye daddy. Have fun! See you tomorrow!"

"I love you Musa!"

"You too Daddy."

Musa sighed. She changed into her pajamas and settled herself in front of the TV. There was nothing on that interested her, but she was bored and had nothing better to do. After 2 hours or so, she flicked off the TV. Riven still wasn't back yet. Musa, lifted up her shirt to reveal her tummy. She held her hands there, letting their warmth soothe her. Could she really be pregnant? Musa yawned. She looked at the clock. It was only 5. She strode through the kitchen and grabbed her new favourite food choice, an apple. She went to the bedroom and picked up her guitar and started strumming. She got lost in her music and lost track of time. The next time she looked at the clock, it was quarter to 12. Musa put away her guitar and decided that she would just go to bed. Riven still wasn't back from his drive. But Musa didn't really care anymore. She covered herself up and turned off the lights.

At 2:16 in the morning, Musa woke up. She felt around on the other side of the bed. No Riven. Where was he? She got out of bed and walked into the dark living room. No Riven. She was starting to get worried. But went back to bed with a bad feeling in her stomach.

At 3:54, Musa felt a tap on her shoulder. She sat up with a jolt and fired a sonic boom in the direction of her awakener.

"Holy-" The figure barely dodged her blast. "What was that for?"

It was Riven. Finally back.

"Riven! What are you doing?" Musa hissed.

"Jeez! What we're you trying to do? Kill me?" He was on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" She repeated. "Where were you? You've been gone 13 hours! Why?"'

"Calm down princess." He said sitting himself next to her on the bed. Riven started rubbing her back. "I drove to your realm."

"Why?" She was so relaxed...

"I was going to talk to your dad. But he wasn't there."

"You where what!?" Musa sat up, pushing him off her.

"I was. He wasn't there. I was going to tell him about our engagement. But I knew you wouldn't be in the mood so I thought it would be best if I only went."

"Well we can tell him tomorrow. He's coming. Here."

"What!? Tomorrow! But isn't that..." He looked at her stomach.

"Yeah it is. But that's in the morning. Dad's coming in the afternoon. Plus I think we should tell him...if we have to...that I'm having a baby."

"Actually Musa," Riven stroked her hair. "I need to talk to you about that. What would you be wanting to do...about the...you know."

"Well what do you think?" Musa closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

"We're keeping it." Riven said immediately without any hesitation or second thought.

Musa suddenly realized that Riven could relate to this situation very well. He never had met his father and his mother had abandoned him very young. He didn't want to be like his dad. He wanted to be a good father. Musa smiled. He wanted to undo his own father's mistake.

She nodded. "I think your right. No matter what happens. We keep it."

"Thank you Musa." Riven kissed her softly. Musa had no idea why he was thanking her. But she just went along with it.

"Your welcome."

The next day, Musa woke up at 7. She didn't bother getting dressed. Musa just paced by the phone. Riven got up an hour later and joined her. They waited, and waited. Then, finally at 10:30, the phone rang. Musa pounced on it.

"Hello?"

"Hello This is Magix Clinic calling for Musa."

"Yes this is her."

"Musa we have the results of your pregnancy test."

"Okay. And?"

"Well I'm not allowed to actually give them to you. I'm the receptionist. Would you like me to get your doctor on the line?"

"Yes please."

"All right then. Please hold."

"Well?" Riven asked impatiently.

"Shut up I'm-"

"Hello, Musa?

"Yes, uh sorry about that"

"I have the results here."

"Okay." Musa took a breath. Her nails dug into Riven's shoulder.

"Your test came in positive. So that means your pregnant."

Musa opened her mouth but no wards came out. She must have paused for quite some time because the doctor said.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Uh...yes." Musa whispered.

"Pardon?"

Musa cleared her throat. "Yes I'm here."

"Good then would you like to set up an appointment for a examination?"

"Yes please."


	7. No Magic

"Ahh! Don't touch it!" Riven had ice on his hand. When Musa had told him the answer the doctor had given her, Riven had slammed his fist on the table.

"Sorry." She stepped back. "Are you going to be okay."

"Eventually. I'd be better if you got me some aspirin."

Musa opened the cupboard in the bathroom and started digging around for Riven's aspirin.

"When's this appointment thing?" Riven called from the kitchen

"June 30th!" She answered. Where was the aspirin?

"Do I have to like come or something?" Riven replied after a long pause.

"If you want. It would be nice if you did. But you don't have to." Musa handed him his aspirin.

"Well...what do they need to find out at it?" He was looking down now. Something was up.

"Well I'm not sure. But probably how old it is. Maybe if it's a girl or a boy. I don't know! I've not exactly an expert on this sort of thing!"

"Crap. Really?" Riven looked up alarmed. Why was his problem?

"What?" Musa narrowed her eyes.

"Well...I was...thinking. What if...what if the...baby isn't from when we're engaged. What's your dad going to think about that?"

God he was right. She'd graduated 2 days before they were engaged. Their baby could easily be from then...the night she graduated.

"God! Riven! I don't know!" Musa wailed.

"Calm down! There's like the smallest chance!" 'Yeah but with my luck...' Riven thought.

"Okay so my dad comes like really soon...like a few hours. So I've decided we don't tell him now. We tell him after my appointment in 3 days. Sound good?" Musa rubbed he stomach. Riven was staring at her.

"What?"

Riven flushed pink. "No...it's nothing just..." he nodded at where her hands were and smiled. "It's our baby. Think about it. Half me half you. Isn't that weird to you?"

"What's so weird about it?" Where was he going with this?

"Well, your freshman year." His face was suddenly pained just remembering Darcy.

"Oh. Yeah it's...a bit weird. What do you want?" She grinned.

"Want what?" Riven adjusted his this ice on his hand.

"A daughter or a son idiot!" Musa placed her hand on his shoulder.

"A son. What about you?" He put his arm around her waist.

"A daughter."

"Why?"

"I just want a daughter is all. Why do you want a son?"

"Oh...um because my father..." He looked at her like 'please don't make me finish' look

"I understand. Don't finish that. We'll find out soon enough which it is."

The phone rang. Musa picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Musa! Hi. Look I'm really sorry but I can't come visit you today."

Yes! "Why not dad?"

"I have to fix this one duke's piano. It's going to pay really well and I really need the money. I'm sorry Musa! I hope you understand."

"Yeah I understand dad. I love you! Bye!"

"I love you too! Bye Musa!"

"Miss Musa? We're ready for you." announced the doctor.

It was the day of Musa's appointment. Riven had also accompanied her for support. Musa had very much appreciated that. She knew he was extremely uncomfortable this the whole situation.

"Hello Musa. I'm Doctor Rosa. I'll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy." She shook Musa's hand. Doctor Rosa had long wavy blonde hair and glasses and her smile was warm. Musa liked her right away.

" are?" She held out her hand to Riven.

"Riven. Musa's fiancé." He crossed his arms. Doctor Rosa clasped her hands together.

"Yes...okay then. So I assume your the father of this baby?"

"You assume correctly."

"All right then. Musa today we're going see how old this baby is exactly. Sound good?"

Musa nodded.

"So I need you to put on one of those gowns. Riven you're going to have to wait in the lobby for a minute. I'll call you back in in a minute."

Riven shrugged and left the room.

Several minutes later, he joined Musa back in the room.

"Okay guys. I have some information about your baby. It's not twins or anything. Just one baby."

Riven leaned back in chair and sighed with relief.

"Also the age or your baby is about 4 to 5 weeks. Almost 6 actually. So the approximate birth date should be February 6th. Or around there. Okay?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Riven was still in the back of his chair, hand held to his head. A look of complete disbelief.

"Riven what is it?" Musa smiled at her fiancé,

"Musa does June 6th mean anything to you?" Riven raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my god."

"Tell me about it!" Their baby was older than their engagement. The one thing they had been afraid of. It was too ironic.

"Okay well," Doctor Rosa could sense the sudden tension that had come over the room. "Musa your all done. So you can take off that gown then I'll book you an appointment for next month."

"Yeah Sure." Doctor Rosa closed the curtain. Musa slipped out of the gown and into her jeans and tank top.

"Riven I need you to do my a favor. Make sure Musa doesn't use and magic for the next 9 months."

"What? Why?!" Musa pushed back that curtain.

"Well it could affect your baby. If it, being a girl, would possibly have magic defects in the future. We don't want to risk that."

"If it's a guy?" Musa put her hands on her hips.

"We could find that out in another 2 months if you want. Then if it's a boy you can use magic in small amounts. Do you want to do that?"

Musa looked at Riven. He shrugged. "Do what you want."

"Yes then. I'd like to do that."

"All right. Come back on July 16th for a quick exam. Then on September 5th again. Then on October 17th we'll see your babies gender."

"Thanks." Musa said. Then Riven opened the door and they left until July 16th.


	8. So That's How It Is Dad

That night, Musa couldn't sleep. She lay looking at the ceiling for a hour but got too bored. She she took on watching Riven sleep. He breathed lightly. Riven never moved much when he slept. Only when he was having one of his dreams. Dreams about the night his mom abandoned him. Musa knew he started having a dream instantly. His brows furrowed and he began tossing around, his closed eyes twitching slightly.

Musa reached over and touched his arm lightly. His eyes snapped open.

"Mom?" He asked groggily.

"No." She replied gently. "It's me. Musa. It's okay Riven. Everything is okay. Your mom's been gone for years. You were just dreaming."

In one swift motion that surprised Musa, Riven grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. Musa smiled. Her back was against his muscular chest and Riven's arm was resting lightly on her stomach. She loved him so much.

"Musa...I love you." He put his face in her hair. She grasped his hand.

"Riven," She sat rolled over to face him. God his purple eyes. They were so amazing.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

She closed her eyes. "I can't sleep. I'm thinking too hard."

He sighed. "I'd rather not be able to sleep than be having these dreams."

"Want to talk about them?" Musa suggested.

"No!" Riven replied much too fiercely for the question.

"Riven, were talking about it." She sat up.

"Fine." He rolled over.

"What happened in this dream?" She touched his shoulder. She shrugged it away.

"Same thing as always. My mother leaves me. That all I want to say."

"Okay. Well What could we do to make you forget that?"

"Musa I don't want to talk about it. Sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh. Well I'm going to call my dad tomorrow. Tell him we're coming. I want him to know that I'm pregnant now. I'm ready to tell him. Your coming right?"

"Yeah." Riven's back remained to her. "Wouldn't miss it." He added sarcastically.

Musa woke up early. She slipped out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Riven. Musa walked into the cold,quiet kitchen. Shivering, she picked up the phone. Her dad would be up. He always woke up early.

"Hello?" She was right. He was already up.

"Hi dad."

"Musa! Boy your up early this morning. What's up?"

"Oh. A few things. But I was thinking that I should come visit you. Really soon. I need to tell you something."

"That would be nice. We haven't see each other for awhile now."

"I want to bring someone for you to meet."

"Sure. Bring anyone you like. When did you want to come?"

"Today. If that's possible. I really got to get something off my chest."

"Okay. When should I expect to see you?"

"In 3 hours or so. I can't use magic for awhile. I need to drive."

"You could take the portal station."

"No dad. I want to drive. See you then."

"Bye."

So it was set. She was going to tell her dad. Today. This would be interesting.

Musa rang the doorbell to her father's house. That was weird. Ringing the doorbell to her own dad's house? Riven stood a few feet behind her, arms folded across his chest, looking down. Trying to get his old bad boy act down. Musa sighed and rolled her eyes. Men.

"Musa..." Her dad greeted her hesitantly. He looked Riven up and down, then a look of recognition flickered across his face. "Riven." He whispered. Riven nodded. Musa's dad mouth turned up slightly. He remembered what Riven had done 3 years ago.

Once they were inside, Musa decided to jump right to it.

"Dad sit down. I've got some things I should have told you before."

"All right, shoot." He sat down on the piano bench, across fro the couch. Musa frowned at Riven and he sat down too.

"So daddy. Uh...don't freak out okay?" Musa folded her hands in her lap.

"When have you ever known me to freak out?" Yeah right. What a joke.

"Um...how should I...Well you know Riven. Well, we uh, we're getting married dad."

"Really? That's nice. Well uh... congratulations. But why didn't you tell me earlier Musa? Did you think I would be upset? Your 19. You can make your own decisions. So when did you get engaged?"

"June 8th. So your not shocked or anything?"

"No. Not really. A bit surprised yes. But not shocked. Not many things will shock me."

"Is that so?" Riven asked. Musa's dad could see that Riven obviously knew something he didn't.

"Well...well yes." He answered.

"Good. Would you like a chair with a back? Musa has one more thing to share."

"No. The piano bench is fine thanks."

Musa glared at her fiancé. "Thanks Riven. That's enough."

"So Musa. What else do you have to tell me?"

"Uh...I'm pregnant daddy.

Musa had never heard her father swear so many times in on sentence. It would have been funny, although she couldn't really laugh at her dad. Not while Riven was screaming and swearing beside her. While her dad was saying it was Riven's fault, Riven was actually protesting on her behalf. Then before she could stop herself she started smacked the side of Riven's head as hard as she could.

"Musa! What the hell is your problem!?" Riven screamed. "What was that for!?"

"Dad! This is just how it is okay!? Leave Riven alone! It's not his fault! It's mine okay? I'm pregnant and there's nothing you can do about it! Leave Riven alone!"

It was dead silent for a few seconds, then Riven put his arm around Musa's shoulders.

"It's not Musa's fault. I don't care what she says. She's not to blame." He looked at Musa with such love that Musa's dad was taken aback for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Musa started crying. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she cried in Riven's arms silently.

"Musa. Muse look." He was on his knee. "I'm definitely disappointed yes. But I will always love you. No matter what happens. So when should I expect my grandchild?"

"February." Riven answered for Musa. "We're finding out the gender in September."

"That must be exciting Musa." He was trying to be happy for her but it was not realistic at all. "You know," He continued. "Your mother and I didn't know if you were going to be a boy or a girl until you were born."

"Yeah?" Musa was alert and listening now.

"Yes. You know I really should have told you more about your mother. It was just...painful."

"I know daddy. I know"


	9. Riven,The Conceited Pig

Later, after everyone had calmed down, Musa showed Riven her mother's room.

"So this is where she..." Riven asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Musa answered softly. "Anyway it's getting late and I'm tired. You can sleep in my old room. It's down the hall."

"But this is..." Riven looked at the bed. It was a double bed. Musa wanted to be rid of him.

Musa pushed him towards the room. "Goodnight."

Riven walked down the hall. He stopped in front of a door that had a small sign reading 'Musa's room.' He opened the door.

There wasn't a whole lot in the room but it was so Musa that Riven smiled. He looked around a bit. There were empty cd racks in every corner. Unwanted pieces of music lay abandoned on the floor. The closet was pretty much empty apart from a few things Musa probably hadn't worn for years. There were pictures tacked up on the wall. Some of musicians Musa liked. Some of her and her parents or just her mom, a great deal of her friends and several of him.

Then, something caught Riven's eye. in a box, in the closest, was a box entitled 'Musa's diary.' He opened it to a random page.

_August 31st._

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm leaving for Alfea tomorrow. I don't want to go. _

_I've never really been good at making friends._

_I hope I meet somebody. I've never had a boyfriend_

_and I've never been in love. I hope that changes soon._

_September 5th._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my class went on a field trip to Black Mud Swamp._

_We had to navigate by the voice of nature. Whatever that's supposed to mean._

_I've had no trouble at all making friends. My roommates are awesome._

_Oh and we helped some specialists from Redfountain. Their ship crashed _

_so we helped them find the troll they were brining to Magix._

_This one guy, Riven was really cute. He was really rude and stuff but_

_I think he was just flirting of something. Maybe he likes me. Maybe I'll call him!_

Riven shook his head and skipped a bunch. After reading a few lines, he realized that he had skipped to her Junior year and he was a Senior.

_October 12th._

_Dear Diary,_

_God Riven's being a jerk! I'm seriously thinking about breaking up with him._

_I don't really want to but he treats me so badly. What happened to last year?_

_I thought he was into me! But this year...NOTHING!_

_November 4th_

_I've decided not to dump him after all. We were in the Golden Kingdom. _

_We were just recovering from fighting the centaur guards and there we have _

_Riven fighting Nabu. So I got over and realized he was actually fighting for me!_

_He may not treat me nicely all the time but he can be really sweet._

Riven couldn't believe it. So Musa had really been thinking of dumping him. When Helia had told him, he hadn't believed it. Now he was sure.

"What are you reading?" He hadn't heard her knock. Musa was standing in the doorway, hands on hips.

"I was just..." What could he say? ' Musa I'm reading your diary. Hope you don't mind?' Yeah right! "I...uh didn't hear you knock."

"That's because I didn't. Riven is that...It is! that's my diary!" She tried to grab it from him but he dodged her waving it in the air.

Musa glared at him. "Unfair height advantage!" She smiled slyly. Riven knew she was right. He was a good head and a bit taller.

"That doesn't make much difference. Your just slow." He raised the diary higher.

Musa raised her eyebrows. "Yeah or just pregnant."

"Oh Musa. No I didn't mean it..."

"Whatever. Listen, what I wanted to ask you was if you wanted to come with me tomorrow. I'm going to see my mom."

"Oh. Well. Not really. But I..."

"Riven! Your such a conceited pig! I hate you!" She screamed. Then left slamming the door as hard as she could.

The next morning, Musa was standing at the counter in the kitchen, making herself breakfast. Her dad was sitting at the table eating and Riven was nowhere to be seen.

**"**Where's Riven?" Her dad asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I don't care." Musa said simply. Then as if on cue, Riven walked through the front door. As he walked past, he tapped Musa lightly on the butt with something. Musa reached behind her to try and smack his hand but found herself grasping not his hand but the smooth, cool plastic of a cd case. She looked up at him and smiled. It was his way of apologizing for what happened last he smiled back and kept all walking all the back to her old room.


	10. The Happiest Time

Later, Riven went into Musa's mom's room. The diary that she had ever so cleverly taken from him was on the night table. He noticed that she had folded over the corner of one page. Hesitantly, Riven picked up the diary and read the open page.

_July 15th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment. I want my dad to come._

_Although I really don't want Riven to. I don't know but he's been really tense lately._

_I know this pregnancy came as a huge surprise but he can just suck it up. _

_He is the one after all that wanted to keep the baby. Plus I really need to tell him something. If he's all mad at me and stuff then he won't even consider what I'm_

_going to ask._

What was she going to tell him? He heard footsteps coming down the hall. Riven chucked her diary on the ground and sat down on the bed, trying to act natural.

"Why are you in my room?" Musa opened the room and jumped surprise d. Yet there was no mistaking the anger in her voice.

"Well," Riven began hesitantly. "Technically it's not _your _room. It's your mom's. Plus, it's a free country. I can do whatever I want."

"You were reading my diary again! I knew it!" She picked up the diary. "Well, how much did you read?"

Riven shrugged. "Well all that's new any ways. Why?"

Musa reached for his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed beside her. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." He squeezed her hand.

Musa took a deep breath. "Don't freak out but uh-" She stopped and looked straight at him. "When our baby is born, I was well...thinking that I would like to move back to Melody with it."

He took it all in for a moment before replying. "But what about my job?" Upon graduation, Riven and the other members of his squad had been offered teaching jobs at Red Fountain. Sky, being the only heir to the Eraklyon throne had to deny. Along with Brandon, who was soon to become a king. Then there was Helia, the pacifist. He said no for the obvious reasons. Riven had accepted as a combat teacher. Timmy had also said yes to designing weapons and ships.

"I know. I was getting to that. Like sure I would love to get married and all but I know how important your job is to you. I think you should get to decide for yourself. Either stay with your job and live on Magix and we don't get married and I take our kid to live on Melody with me. Or you could quit and come live with me and our baby on Melody then we can get married and all that jazz. I'm not going to be mad at you if you choose your job. I know you love me and stuff and I know you'll make that decision that's right for the both of us."

"Musa! You know I'm not going to be able to decide!" Riven roared.

"Think about it. You still have like 7 months. So did you want to go see my mom with me or not?"

"Well not-" Riven began,

"Wait. Let me rephrase that. Your coming to see my mom."

Riven signed. "Fine."

Musa and Riven walked slowly towards Musa's mother's grave. Musa was carrying a handful of lilies, her mother's favourite flower. She kneeled down and arranged them nicely.

"Hey mom." She whispered. "How are you? I brought Riven. Oh and I'm pregnant too."

"Can we go? You have to leave soon any ways!" Riven looked longingly at the graveyard gates.

Musa sighed. "Yeah your right. Okay mom we have to go. I promise that I'll come back soon."

"Okay so we'll be back by tomorrow." Musa dug said as she dug around in her purse, searching for the key to their apartment. "Try not to destroy anything. Oh and was there anything you wanted me to ask the doctor?"

"No. You better be leaving or you'll be late." He kissed her quickly and pushed her lightly in the direction of the portal.

"Goodbye Riven." Musa's father shook his hand firmly.

Then they stepped quickly into the portal as Riven walked back slowly to the house.

The receptionist called Musa and her father in right away. Doctor Rosa joined them several minutes later.

"Hi Musa. How are you doing?" Doctor Rosa greeted her cheerfully. "Riven's not here?"

"No. But this is my dad." Musa gestured at her father.

The doctor shook his hand. "Hi I'm Carolynne Rosa. Musa's doctor. Nice to meet you."

"Hello. I'm Ho-boe." He smiled. Musa could tell that he liked Doctor Rosa.

"Okay so has there been any problems so far?" The doctor tapped something into her computer.

"Um...I don't think so."

"At the moment your baby is about 8 weeks old and your still set up for an appointment in September Your baby will be around 16 weeks. It says here you want to find out your babies' gender. You still want to do that?"

"I think so. Yes." Musa replied.

"Okay. Now I'm just going to listen to your babies' heartbeat quickly. Then your done! Let's see here. Hmm. I'm having a bit of trouble finding the heartbeat. Oh. There we go! That sounds great! You can't hear it very strongly yet but the next time your in you'll really be able to hear it."

"Thanks!" Musa said as she heard for the door.

"Bring Riven next time! It's going to be a big day!" She called after them.

Riven was bored out of his mind. He'd called Brandon and Sky. Neither had been home. Timmy's phone was off. Riven didn't feel like calling Helia and he didn't know Nabu very well. He decided to call Sky one more time.

It rang 4 times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" Riven replied.

"Riven? Is that you? It's Bloom."

"Bloom? Yeah it's me. Where's Sky?"

"I don't know. With Brandon probably. Is Musa there?"

"No. She's in Magix with her dad."

"Magix? Where are you then?"

"Melody. We're going home tomorrow night I think."

"Well did Stella call you guys yet?"

"No. Well maybe. We haven't been at home for a few days now."

"Oh. Well I'll call Musa maybe. She's just inviting you to her coronation."

"Stella?"

"Yes Stella. Who do you think?"

"I don't know."

There was a long awkward silence. Riven never really felt comfortable talking to Bloom alone ever since what happened between them when Bloom was a freshman. He had secretly liked Bloom and she had almost found out. But then there had been the whole Darcy thing. He had helped the trix make their plan to steal her power.

"So I'll talk to you later then." Bloom finally broke the silence.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Uh. Bye Riven."

"See ya."

Musa's phone rang just as she was leaving the clinic.

"Hi Bloom!"

"Hi Musa! How are you? "

"Okay. How are you?"

"Great! You'll never believe who I just talked to."

"I don't know. Who?"

"Riven."

"No way! He called you?"

"Not really. He called for Sky but we talked for like 5 minutes."

"Riven? No way. What could you two possibly have in common to talk about?"

"Nothing. It was mostly questions. Hey by the way why are you in Magix?"

"I had an appointment that I booked before we went to see my dad."

"Oh. Well are you going back to your apartment?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I think Stella probably called you. To invite you to her coronation."

"Oh thanks for letting me know! I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. I miss you guys! I miss Alfea! I wish we didn't have to graduate!"

"I know! imagine what it's going to be like in September."

"Yeah! Aw! Riven has to go back to work! You'll be alone!"

"Man I never thought of that!" Musa groaned.

"You can come to Eraklyon! Tecna can come to maybe! Timmy works at Red Fountain too!"

"Okay! Yeah. Maybe we'll do that."

"Bye Musa!"

"Bye!"

"So dad this is our apartment."

"Hm. It's nice." He commented.

"Thanks. Oh Stella did call!"

"What?"

"Stella called. Her coronation is July 31st."

"Oh really?" He appeared to be interested but Musa knew he wasn't.

"Yeah. I'm going to call Riven. You can sleep in out room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. Musa your pregnant. You not sleeping on the couch!"

"Where am I supposed to sleep then dad?" Musa crossed her arms. She knew he was about to suggest something crazy.

"Why don't we go back to Melody. We don't really have any reason to be here. We'll get there almost right away. Then you and Riven can go home and go to Stella's thing. Okay?"

"But daddy! I've barely seen you!"

"Musa I'll see you again very soon. Riven's probably bored. I know you miss him. He probably misses you. Let's go."

"Uh. Okay then. Let's go!"

They got to Melody almost at midnight. Musa realized that she did miss Riven terribly.

He saw them getting out of the cab before they even entered. Riven knew he wouldn't be able to tell Musa hope much he missed her. She'd only been away for a few hours but he needed her. This was the first time in his life that he'd loved someone as much as Musa. He'd loved his mother. But she left him and with her taking his love. Riven never loved another person until he met Musa in High School.

"Your back." Riven stated it as a fact. Not a question.

"Yeah. Aren't you happy?" Musa touched his shoulder lightly.

His face remained expressionless. He shrugged but Musa could see right through him. He was thrilled.

"Well it's late guys. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Ho-boe yawned, stretching.

"Goodnight." Musa and Riven said in unison.

"We should get to bed as well." Musa pushed Riven in the direction of the bedroom.

"Go ahead. I'm not tired. I think I'll stay up a bit later." Riven replied kissing her forehead.

"Well at least come with me. I haven't seen you for almost a day and to be truthful Riven, I really missed you." Musa steped closer to him.

"Well actually," Riven began. "I couldn't live without you Musa." Riven flushed pink, but he was glad he told Musa how he really felt.

As soon as Musa closed the bedroom door behind her Riven sighed deeply.

"Musa uh...I've got to say, when my mother left me, I thought my life was over. I didn't think I could be happy again. This is the happiest I've been ever. All because of you."

Musa was smiling. Tears were streaming down her face. Even when her face was pressed into Riven shoulder. She was so happy for Riven. She hugged him back hard. She breathed in deeply He smelled good. She agreed. This was the happiest she had been too.


	11. The Coronation of Princess Stella

Musa was very excited. It was the day of Stella's coronation. Musa put on the same red dress she had worn to the Solarian ball. Then Riven came in.

"You look amazing! By the way. I got you something" He smiled. He was wearing his tux.

"Oh yeah?" Musa stuck another bobby pin into her updo.

"Yeah." He reached into his pocket and produced a small box. Musa had her back to him. Riven grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. Then got down on one knee.

"You know I never properly asked you." Riven opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring shaped as a musical note. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!" Musa gasped. "Riven that's gorgeous! Yes! Yes of course I will!"

Riven put the ring on Musa's finger and kissed her.

Musa admired her ring. "So then you've decided to come with me?!" her face brightened.

"Oh. Uh Musa I think you've misunderstood. I didn't really...Hmm. How should I put this? I really love my job and I..." He closed his eyes. "I can't decide yet. How's that?"

"Oh. I understand. Okay." She blinked back tears. What did she expect with Riven? That he was the guy who would sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after? 'Yes.' she told herself. 'That's exactly what I think.'

Musa and Riven had decided this was the perfect time to tell their friends that Musa was going to have a baby. At dinner they would announce it. Riven had wanted to wait until they were about to leave, but Musa had protested that nobody would let them leave after news like that.

This time, when they reached Solaria, Stella wasn't there to greet them. This time, there were at least 100 guards in Solarian gold lining a red carpet. She had gone all out. And why wouldn't she. This was the most important day of her life. In a few hours, Stella was queen of Solaria.

They were escorted into the ballroom. Timmy and Tecna were the first people they knew.

"Tecna! Timmy! Hey!" Musa waved and screamed franticly at them. Until an older woman gave her a dirty look. Riven smiled.

"You at a coronation. Sheesh Musa way to go." Riven whispered, nudging his fiancé.

"Musa! Hey girl! Why haven't you called or something?" Layla hugged her from behind. "Hi Riven."

"Hey." Riven replied then continued scanning the crowd for Sky.

"I've been busy and stuff. You know phones do work both ways! Call me!" Musa put her arm around her friend.

"Musa! Wow!" Layla exclaimed as her saw Musa's ring. "Did you just get this?"

"Yes, this morning!" Musa grinned.

"When are you guys getting married?" Layla glanced at Riven.

"Oh. Uh we don't really have a date set yet." Musa glanced around. At the floor, at Riven, at the ceiling. Anywhere but Layla's eyes. She would know something was up just by looking at her.

"Hey guys!" Sky joined the group with Bloom. "How are you?"

"Sky! Do you ever turn your phone on or what?" Riven smiled at his old friend.

"Yeah, but I don't think Helia ever does." Sky waved at Helia and Flora as they entered the ballroom.

"Hello!" Helia and Flora chimed together. There was more chatting but they were suddenly interrupted by King Radius. Musa noticed that Queen Luna was also present. She had never officially be introduced to Stella's mother. But looking at her now, Musa knew that Luna was pretty mush the older version of Stella, with her long blonde hair and her brown eyes. She was also very stylish. Stella had learned much of what she knew about style from her mother. At that moment, Musa missed her own mother like crazy. Thinking about Stella and her mom and how similar they were, made Musa sad. She and her own mother had been the same way.

"I would like to welcome you to this very important day in Solarian history!" King Radius began. Musa was interrupted from her thoughts. "The day in which my ex-wife and I step down from our positions as King and Queen and our daughter Princess Stella takes over!"

Then Stella came down the stairs. She was dressed is a golden dress. It was gorgeous. Her hair was up in a very extravagant twist. Brandon was sitting in the front row of the chairs, grinning so hard that Musa hadn't thought it possible until now.

The Archbishop entered now. Her took Stella's hand and lead her to the throne. Then he began.

"Is your Majesty willing to take the oath?"

"I am willing." Stella answered.

"Will you solemnly promise to govern the peoples of Solaria?"

"I solemnly promise to do so." Stella replied.

The Archbishop of Solaria asked Stella several other questions. Then he brought out the crown of Solaria. He placed it on Stella's head. Then said some words and Musa didn't really understand why but she knew that after Stella stood again, she was the Queen of Solaria.

The Archbishop continued saying, "It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Stella of Solaria!"

At this the crowd erupted in applause. The Winx Club were screaming, Brandon was on his feet whistling. Stella's mom was crying with joy. Radius' arm was around her shoulder. Even though they had their differences, this was both their daughter and they were proud of her. Stella was beaming. There were tears of joy running down her cheeks. She had been waiting for this day since she was born.

Then was the after party. Stella had changed into a lighter dress. Musa was to later find out that her coronation dress had been made of pure sunlight and solid gold. Brandon couldn't be prouder of Stella. He went on and on about what great a queen she was going to be.

Riven kept looking at Musa. He was really nervous about telling their friends about Musa being pregnant. He, know doubt, was going to blamed entirely for this. But it wasn't totally his fault. He remembered the day it happened very well.

I was Musa's prom. He had just finished teaching his last class of the year at Red Fountain several hours ago. Musa had invited him to her last dance and he couldn't object. All the other members os his ex-specialist squad were going to be there but all that mattered was Musa. They spent every minute of the prom together. They both had thought that it was the end of their relationship. Musa was supposed to go back to Melody in the next few days. It was likely that they wouldn't see each other again. At the end of the night, he'd kissed Musa goodnight but didn't have full intention of leaving her at Alfea. He then suggested that she come back to his apartment with him. She had hesitantly excepted. They had left campus holding hands. When they reached Riven's apartment, that had very quickly turning into passionate kissing. Then Riven had lead Musa to his bedroom and that had become even more. Much, much more. The next morning, Riven had woke with their clothes strewn all over his room. And he was next to Musa, and she never left him.

Yes. It was not only his fault that Musa was pregnant. Musa had willingly gone with his to his apartment and had willingly undressed herself and then willingly had sex with him. No. No he couldn't be blamed for this. Then out of the blue Riven said.

"Musa's pregnant." Only until later, after all 10 of their friends eyes was on him did he realize what he had just said.

Musa smacked her hand against her forehead. "Nice." was all she said.

"What did you just said?" Sky eyes were huge.

"Did you just say Musa's pregnant?" Layla raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Riven answered. "Yes I did. Musa's pregnant."


	12. Some Pretty Stupid Things

"So that's why you were in Magix!" Bloom hugged Musa tightly.

"Yeah." Musa wiped her running mascara off her cheeks with the back of her hand.

The Winx Club was in Stella's suite. The after party had ended. The ex-specialists had gone out for dinner. They had offered for their wives(Bloom and Layla), girlfriends (Tecna and Flora) and fiancés (Musa and Stella) to come with them, but They had denied, as the girls felt that they should stay with Musa.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Flora asked.

"No, not really. But I know that if it's a girl I want either her first or middle name to be Marlin after my mother." Musa fluffed her hair. Her updo was beyond repair as she had been laying on the bed.

"That's sweet. What does Riven want?" Stella came out of the bathroom in a cream coloured house coat. "A boy or a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure he wants a boy. But I'm sure he won't care if it's a girl. He's really easy going."

"Easy going?" Stella's eyes widened. "Riven?" Tecna stifled a giggle.

"He's changed! Riven is really nice to me!" she protested.

"Maybe you've changed Musa." Tecna concluded.

"Well you know what? I think we've all changed." Musa crossed her arms.

"How?" Layla cocked her head.

"Well for one. We don't have the same things in common. We never will have the same friendship. We live galaxies apart and only see each other at special events."

Flora blinked back tears. "Your right! We're not that close anymore!"

Stella nodded her head in agreement. "We need to do something about this. Something extravagant. Ooh! Or expensive! Like shopping."

"Stella! Your a genius!" Bloom jumped to her feet. "We can buy stuff for Musa's baby!"

"Ick!" Stella shook her head. "Well I was thinking of more of like stuff for us! Like new dresses for my wedding coming up!"

"Or," Layla fluffed her hair. "We could always go find the guys and do something with them."

"I like Layla's idea." Flora stated.

"Me too!" Musa, Tecna and Bloom chimed.

"Fine!" Stella huffed. "If you want to go to some BORING old restaurant then that's up to you. But I guess I could grant my presence." Musa rolled her eyes smiling. Same old Stella. At least that hadn't changed.

The girls got changed. Musa walked past Stella's full length mirror. She stopped, looking at herself from the side. She still looked the same. But not for long.

The Winx Club walked down the street that Stella had said the cafe that the guys went to was on. As they approached the restaurant, Musa didn't anything special about it, until she pasted the big window.

The guys were in there all right. Musa saw them all at a table. But what really caught her eye was Riven. He was on his feet talking to a waitress. She had short brown hair, green eyes and looked suspiciously like Darcy, only not. Musa looked again. No Riven wasn't _just _talking to her. Crossed arms, bored scowl. Yep. He was flirting. Big time.

"Oh boy." Layla shook her head when she saw what Musa was looking at. "Now hold on this migh-" But Musa had already stormed into the cafe.

"Hey Riven! Can you come with me for a second? I'd like to _discuss_ something with you."

"Oh hey Musa! What are you doing here?" He smiled out of the corner of her mouth. He had known that she was coming. Riven had seen the girls coming down the street.

"Riven who was that waitress?" Musa's voice shook slightly.

"Oh you mean Elise?" He was trying not to smile.

"Yes! You were totally flirting with her! What's up with that?!" Oh yes. She was jealous all right. He could play on her emotions like a violin.

"I don't know what your talking about." He grabbed her hand. This was going perfectly.

"Riven!" Musa's voice was a tad bit whiny. Like a kid.

"What babe? Oh by the way did you want something to eat? Or did you girls just come down here for the heck or it?"

"We just came to find you guys. I want to do something fun! Want to go to a movie?"

"Maybe. I'll do whatever you want to do. I just want to be with you." He smiled.

Musa narrowed her eyes. She wasn't used to the new Riven quite yet. She sort of missed the sarcastic bad boy that she had known. Even though he was still there. Just hidden under the nice act Riven put on. Or maybe it wasn't an and...the old Riven had annoyed the crap out of her sometimes. So could have Riven have figured that out and realized that eventually she would leave him if she got too annoyed?

"So guys are you coming?" Brandon put his hand on Riven shoulder. "We're going to a movie."

"Yeah we're coming." Musa linked arms with Riven. Elise stared at Musa hatefully. Musa just stared back. After all Riven was hers and nothing was going to change that.

At the movie, they bought 12 tickets to some random comedy. It was pretty boring as far as Riven was concerned. He couldn't wait for the movie to end because that ment he would get to ge alone with Musa. Finally!

After the movie was over, everyone began the short walk back to the palace. On the way, it began to rain. Ever since Baltor had messed with Solaria's second sun, every once and awhile, the sunniest planet in the magical dimension had rainstorms. And when it rained on Solaria, it poured. This was one of those times.

So when Musa and Riven arrived back to the suite Stella had given them to stay in, they were soaking wet.

"I am going to get changed!" Musa announced. She promptly walked over to where she had dropped her suitcase took off her shirt and started searching for a dry one in her black lacy bra. Before she could find one, Riven had his arms around her. He gently turned her towards him and kissed her long and deep. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and Riven lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Riven put Musa gently down of the bed and pushed her onto her back then he got on the bed himself and lay down on top of his fiancé, but supporting most of his weight. Musa pushed up on his chest lightly and he leaned back so she could pull his wet t-shirt off. Once she did, Musa pulled him back on top of her and pressed her body closer, breathing in the smell of his cologne and the rain.

Riven ran his hand down Musa's back, it was smooth and flawless. He kissed her again, then Musa suddenly tried to sit up.

"Nah wait." Riven protested. He kissed up her neck then kissed her long and passionately on her lips. Musa moaned lightly and pressed herself closer to him.

"Mmm...Riven?" she finally asked.

"Musa! Not yet! Just shut up for a second. I'm not done yet." He kissed her again. But this time Musa pushed up on him as hard as she could. Riven got off.

"What the hell are you doing?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Riven you and I both know that we could go on like this forever. But I've got something to say." Musa crossed her arms.

"Okay then?" Riven raised his eyebrows.

"I think I changed my mind." Musa lay against his shoulder.

"About what?" Riven put his arm around Musa's shoulder.

"I don't want to know what we're having."

"Huh?" Riven didn't get it yet.

"Our baby. I don't want to know."

"Whatever. You can do what you want." He's smile disappeared. "It's your kid."

"What? No! it's _our_ kid Riven." Musa rolled her eyes.

"No. It's not. No matter what, it's going to be with you. I probably won't even see the kid after it's born."

Musa just stared at him for a minute then said quietly "Riven you've done some pretty stupid things in the past. But no matter what you may say or do to this kid won't change the fact your it's father." She sighed deeply and rolled over to go to sleep, in her wet jeans.


	13. Ellmiris

Riven was awakened by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He was still in his damp jeans. Musa was gone and her wet clothes lay in a rumpled heap in the floor. The alarm clock on the table read 7:06 am.

Riven crawled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom of the suite. He opened the door. Musa was sitting on the floor in a pair of flannel pajamas beside the toilet puking her guts out.

"Are you okay?" Riven bent down to help her up. Musa just pushed him back and threw up again. "What's the matter?"

Musa pushed the hair back from her forehead. "Morning sickness."

"Oh." Riven shivered. He realized that he was just wearing a wet pair of jeans. "So your okay then?"

"Eventually. It's just because I'm pregnant you know." Musa replied. "But I think I'm done now."

"Good. Well then should we go get some breakfast?" Riven pulled her up off the floor.

"Yuck. I can't even think of food right now."

"Well I'm starving. You don't have to eat. Just come with me." Riven pleaded.

"Yeah. Okay." Musa agreed.

Once in the dining room, Musa and Riven were joined by the rest of the gang. They were served bacon and eggs. While they began eating, Sky made an announcement.

"So guys," He began. "I really don't want to spoil the fun we're having but Bloom and I have to leave tonight."

"Why?" Brandon turned towards his best friend.

"Well you guys remember Diaspro right?"

Riven rolled his eyes. "How could we forget?"

Sky laughed. "Your right. But anyway, our families have always been...uh...close I guess you could say. So as the King and Queen of Eraklyon, Bloom and I were invited to some big thing honoring the birth of her daughter."

"Diaspro's married?" Helia asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah. She married the prince of Ellmiris last year I think."

Riven sip out his coffee. Ellmiris. It couldn't be true. His heart was racing.

"Woah! You okay Riven?" Stella frowned as Riven chocked on his coffee.

Riven couldn't believe it. The floor was spinning. Then it all went black.

"Riven?" Riven! Guys he's awake!" Riven could hear Musa's muffled voice as his vision came into focus. Then he remembered what happened.

"Dude you hit your head pretty hard there." Brandon stated.

"Yeah. How do you feel?" Timmy added.

"Aw. Jeez." Riven rubbed the back of his head. "I...don't remember what happened really." he lied.

"Not at all?" Tecna raised her eyebrows. "Then it might be really serious. We should probably get you checked out."

"That's not a bad idea." Nabu nodded in agreement.

"No. Uh...I'm fine." He stood up, slightly uneasy.

"Riv," Musa said sternly. "Your not fine. You need to get your head looked at. What was that all about anyway. You just fainted when Sky was talking about Diaspro marrying the prince of Ellmiris...does this have anything to do with that?"

"Uh." His mouth was dry. "Uh. Well it may possibly have something to do with the subject of Ellmiris. But I'm not promising anything."

"Riven. What happened? You can tell us." Musa put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that I don't want to talk about my mother." Riven bit his lip. He'd said too much.

"You mother?" Musa's mouth hung open. Riven had never said a word to her about his mom.

"Yeah. And if you'll listen, I'll tell you about her."


	14. An Unexpected Twist

"I was born on Ellmiris. I lived with my mother in a small apartment and you guys already knew that I never met my father." Riven mumbled.

"Riven, you don't have to do this." Musa tousled his hair gently.

He nodded. "Yeah I do. It's been bugging me for awhile. You've been honest with me and I haven't been very honest with you. It's time I was."

"Did you guys want to be left alone for awhile?" Bloom asked softly. It was a stupid question as everyone already knew the answer. They simply turned and silently left the room.

"Well one day she got fired from her job. After awhile she just started leaving me alone for long periods of time. Often at night. Sometimes I would wake up and she still wouldn't come home. Then eventually, I barely saw her. When she did come home, she would bring guys home too. Then one day, she left as always. The next day she still was gone. She was gone for 3 days before she came back again. Her purse was stuffed with money and I found two bus ticket on the table. Then, the next day she was gone again. For good. That's all I know. I don't know why she left or where she went. But she did it."

Musa was biting her lip. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had no idea what he'd been through. "Riven I had no idea. I'm so sorry"

"Yeah, well now you do." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled his fiancé into a hug. Musa laid her head against Riven's chest and listened to his heart beating. He breathed in slowly and deeply. Musa closed her eyes and breathed in his smell. The smell she had gotten to know so well in the past 4 years.

"Riven. It's not fair what I'm asking you to do." She said finally, breaking out into a sob. "I'm pretty much inviting you to do the exact same thing that your father did to you."

"Oh and you probably think I was going to do it too?" Riven stepped back.

"To tell you the truth, uh." Musa exploded "Yes. I did." She finished almost inaudible.

"Well if that's the kind of person you think I am then maybe I will leave you. Nobody ever said I had to do what you wanted! " Riven crossed his arms and stormed out of the room.

"Ah jeez!" Brandon smacked his own forehead. "Their at it again!"

"Man! They were getting along so well!" Sky groaned. "Now we're going to have to listen how much Riven loathes Musa and that he wishes he never met her and blah blah blah! It's getting pretty old!"

"Yeah I know! I'm so sick of it! Why can't Riven vent to someone...oh hey Riven." Helia put on a really fake, happy look. Which was a little too fake to be believable.

"Uh...hey Helia what's going on?" Riven cocked one eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just hanging out. Well then goodnight!" Helia turned and started to walk away.

"Dude. It's 3:30 in the afternoon. Is there something I don't know?"

"Nope! Uh Helia's just tired" Timmy laughed nervously. "It's not like we were talking about you or anything."

"Way to go Timmy" Nabu sighed.

"You were talking about me?" Riven's mouth hung open. It had never occurred that people might actually talk about him behind his back.

"Yeah. Don't pretend you don't talk about us! We're not total idiots." Sky rolled his eyes.

"Look guys I'm sorry-"Riven began.

"What?!" Brandon took sort of a double take. Riven was apologizing.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm just in this fight with Musa and I'm just a bit tense right now. I need some help. Musa isn't going to talk to me soon if I keep treating her like this."

"Your...your asking for help?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"I don't believe it." Sky and Brandon said together.

Riven put on his signature scowl. He hadn't wanted to resort to this but Musa was really pissed. "Where's Stella?"

"Hmm. Well..." Stella twirled a strand of her long blond hair around her finger. "That is pretty bad. So your going to have go big or go home! Something she'll never expect. Let me think. Um. Well you could buy her something. But then again, Musa's not really into that sort of thing. Gosh Riven. You messed up pretty big."

"Gee Stella. Thanks for being positive. Seriously think. I really need to make it up to her."

"I'm thinking! Who am I God? I can't solve everyone's problems!" Stella's hands flew around in big gestures.

"Stella!" Musa huffed into the room, slamming her closed suitcase on the ground. "I'm leaving."

"Oh. Um, okay then. Thanks for coming guys!" Stella bit her lip.

"What are you talking about. I said _I _was leaving. He can do what he wants. I'm going back to Melody."

"So then your saying your not living on Magix anymore?" Riven pushed Stella aside gently.

"That's right. Have a good life Riven. I'll send you pictures of my kid when it's born."

"Musa! No wait!" Riven begged. "I'm nothing without you!"

"Well you should have thought of that before. Stella I need a portal!"

"Okay dahling. Uh good luck." Stella hugged Musa, who stepped into the portal without even looking back once.

"Musa!" Riven screamed in one last desperate attempt to get Musa to stay. But she was already gone. Riven, now on his knees, broke down for the first time in years.


	15. Musa's Return

Riven sighed deeply. It was the last day of his summer break. He hadn't seen or heard from Musa for almost two months now, and it was driving him insane. But he knew that she was probably never coming back and he would have to just suck it up and go on with his life. It was just like when his mother had left him. But he had gotten over that. Unfortunately, he knew deep down that getting over Musa was going to be impossible. Riven sighed again and picked up the phone. Maybe this time he would strike up enough courage to call Musa. He began dialing. Only two more numbers to go. Riven paused, his finger hovering over the buttons. He slammed the receiver back into it's cradle and mentally cursed himself for being such a coward. So instead, Riven did what he always did when he failed to contact Musa. He called Brandon.  
"Hello?" Brandon answered.  
"Hey Brandon."  
"Oh hey dude! How are you doing?"  
"How do you think I'm doing? I'm awful." Riven snarled.  
"Oh. She hasn't said anything to you?"  
"No! I think I lost her for good this time man. I'm such an idiot."  
"Riven it's going to be okay. So you lost this girl. There's bound to be another out there somewhere. You just have to keep looking."  
"You don't get it. Musa was...well...I can't really describe it. She was special."  
"Does she still have the ring?"  
"Does she what?"  
"Does Musa still have the engagement ring you gave her."  
"Yeah. I think so."  
"That's great! That means she still cares about you. You have to go to Melody and get her back."  
"I have to work tomorrow." Riven groaned.  
"Do you want you girl back or not." Brandon sighed.  
"Yeah. But I don't want to actually..."  
"It's your fault she left. If you want her to talk to you again your the one who has to grovel. She's not just going to appear at your door one day saying she's forgiven you and she's moving back in."  
"She might." Riven replied jokingly.  
Brandon laughed. "What are you going talking to me for anyway? Call Musa! Good Luck Riven."  
"Bye."  
The next day, Riven was just about to finished teaching his last class of the day. Freshman Introduction To Combat. He hated teaching Freshman. Senior Combat was more his thing. But today he was teaching Freshman and there was nothing he could do to get out of it.  
"No Derek! Not like that! Turn your hand a bit. Yeah. That's it." Riven instructed. "Good technique Korman. Stephan your stance is all wrong. No. No! Like this. Watch me. Close enough. Keep at it. Mentare your...Musa?!" Riven looked up. In the stands, a lone young woman with long blue hair tied in a single ponytail was sitting there.  
"Okay you know what? You guys are dismissed. Good work. I'll see you tomorrow." Riven waved his class away absentmindedly. He only had eyes for Musa.  
As she saw Riven coming towards her, Musa got up and carefully walked down to the field. Riven's eyes got big. You could definitely tell Musa was pregnant now. He quickly counted off the months in his head. Almost five. Woah. He'd missed allot.  
"Hi." Musa said simply.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Riven asked incredulously.  
"I came to get my stuff." Musa said slyly.  
"Your leaving again?" He must have sounded crushed, because Musa smiled. She reached up and caressed his face. Then to Riven's total surprise, kissed him full on the mouth.  
"What do you think?" She asked mischievously.  
Riven looked behind her. Musa's suitcase was sitting there.  
"I thought you were never coming back." Riven said finally. His voice was hoarse. "You mean so much to me and I just...I love you Musa."  
Musa smiled and kissed him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so finally I've put this beast of a story up! I've been meaning to do it but never had the time. Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. Ice

"So you don't know what it is then?" Riven asked Musa as they drove home on his leva-bike.

"No. I canceled my appointment to find out the gender, but Rosa still wanted me to come in anyway. So I did. Actually I had to come back for my appointment in August and September."

"You mean you were in Magix twice and I didn't know" Riven asked.

"Yes." Musa replied smugly.

"God! I can't believe it! Oh yeah, how was Stella's wedding?" Riven parked the bike.

"You didn't go?" Musa asked surprised.

"Nah. I thought it would be too awkward." He confessed.

"I didn't go either." Musa looked down. "Poor Stella! I promised her I would go."

"Why didn't you?" Riven helped Musa off the bike.

"I was too depressed. I really missed you Riven." Her voice faltered. "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Why did you come back?" Riven stroaked her hair.

"I never wanted to leave. I don't know why I did. I never want to be away from you again."

"Well your going to have to be. Tomorrow. I gotta work Musa." Riven pulled away from her, with her hands in his.

"Oh. So what am I supossed to do?" Her eyes were suddenly saddened.

"I don't know. Technally, I'm supossed to stay at Red Fountain during the week and come home only on weekends."

"Can't I come?" Musa made puppy dog eyes and batted her eyelashes.

Riven sighed. "Well...I don't know. There's only one bed in my room and it's really small. Plus girls are like rarely allowed after 8. Even though I'm a teacher, I'm only like a year older than the oldest students."

"Please?" Musa touched his chest lightly.

That was all Riven needed. "Yeah. Okay. We should get back though before they notice I'm gone."

"Okay. This way." Riven whispered. He lead Musa to the VIP and teacher dorms. We're here." On the door, was a gold plaque with the number 326 and below it was Riven's name and his staus: Teacher. Riven took out the key card and promptly swipped it through the lock. The door made a soft _'click'_ and opened.

"Wow!" Musa's mouth hung open. This dorm was much nicer and bigger than his dorm had been as a student. Riven gently pushed her inside and pulled the door shut.

"Crap!" Riven covered his face with his hands.

"What is it?" Musa's voice changed to alarm.

"Oh it's this one kid in my Freshman Combat Class. I told him to meet me in the arena at four for extra practice. Tomorrow he's going to be really behind and stuff. He's the weakest in the class and has issues with pretty much everything. Anyways I forgot and went with you and now I've probably missed him!"

"Well you still have time. It's only 10 to five. He migth still be there. Riven I'm sorry!" Musa apoligized.

"Oh it's not your fault. I'll be back in a bit if he's there."

"Okay." Musa smiled. She was glad she'd come back.

Riven grabbed his sword from the table and dashed out the door.

As soon as the door had closed. Musa head a scream. She quickly rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Hi Musa. Long time no see!"

Musa found herself looking into the pale blue eyes of Icy. Beside her stood Darcy and Stormy. And behind them was Riven, incased in a block of ice.


	17. Revenge

**Chapter 17: Revenge**

"Hello ladies." Musa said as calmly as she could. Her voice was trembling and her whole body was shaking.

"We just heard the good news." Stormy smiled and glanced at Icy who started laughing.

"Yeah." Darcy stepped closer to Riven, who was still in the block of ice. She ran her fingernails down making an awful scraping noise. "Who would have thought."

"What are you talking about?" Musa took a step back. "What's going on?"

"You didn't think we came just to say hi did you?" Stormy crossed her arms. "You really are pathetic sometimes!"

"What do you want Icy?" Musa's back was pressed against the door.

Icy looked at each of the other Trix. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to kill your baby."

Riven was freezing. He couldn't believe it. It had all happened so fast. As soon as he had closed the door, Darcy had hit him with an attack which had sent him flying into the wall. Then as he was falling, Icy had frozen him. Now, Riven was watching helplessly as Musa was left to take on the three witches, alone and powerless.

"What?!" Musa screamed. "What does it have anything to do with you?"

"Easy." Darcy replied. "If it's a fairy, she'll inherit your powers. Eventually, she'll go to Alfea. Chances are, your pathetic little friends are going to have kids too. So when they all meet you'll have an instant new Winx Club. And together your harder to beat."

"And if it's a boy?" Musa slowly put her hands behind her back.

"Well then that's too bad for you." Icy jumped into the air. "Ice Coffin!" She yelled.

Musa barely dodged Icy's attack. She hesitantly formed a small purple sphere and held it in her left hand. Her eyes locked with Riven's. Musa furrowed her brow in concentration. The purple sphere began to grow. Suddenly she raised her hand above her head. "Maximum Volume!" She cried.

Musa fired the sphere. Missing the Trix completely, her attack smashed into the block of ice where Riven was imprisoned, shattering it into millions of pieces and setting Riven free.

Riven thought she had missed. As soon as Musa had fired her attack, Darcy was on her.

"Hypnosis!" Darcy struck Musa with one of her strongest attacks. Musa collapsed to the floor as soon as it hit her.

"Musa!" Riven dove towards Musa. He shook her gently. "Musa get up hurry!" He pulled her to her feet as Stormy shot one lightning bolt after another. Riven grabbed Musa's hand and they ran down the hall. The Trix right behind.

"Absolute Zero!" Icy made a wall of ice appear in front of Musa and Riven while Stormy set lose an enormous tornado.

"Musa!" Riven screamed, trying to be heard over the incoming tornado. "I know your not supposed to but you have to make a portal!"

Musa fired a sonic boom at the ice wall, making a hole big enough for them to fit through.

"I know!" She sound scared half to death. "But where!?"

"Somewhere where they'll never look! Hurry!" Riven pushed her through the hole in the ice. They continued running down the hall. Riven heard a huge explosion behind them. He dared not to look back as he heard Darcy cursing loudly. As Musa was running, she closed her eyes and started muttering something under he breath. She stopped abruptly. Suddenly, a explosion of light filled the room.

"Get in!" She said after a few seconds. "Riven get it!"

Riven just barely took two steps towards the portal when he was hit by behind. Darcy was right there.

"Not this time babe!" She raised a hand to finish him off, but Riven was too quick. He landed a well placed punch in Darcy's jaw, sending her flying.

"Your right babe, not this time." He smiled and stepped into the portal to join Musa.

Musa was barely conscious when Riven landed beside her. She was sobbing her eyes out, apologizing to the air. When she was aware Riven was beside her and safe, she collapsed into his arms crying and apologizing some more. Her whole body was trembling.

"I...I'm so...so...sorry!" She gulped. "Riven...I...I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhhh. It's okay. You did awesome. We're safe now." Riven then realized that he was still freezing.

"No! It's not okay! She'll never be normal now!" Musa wept.

"Who's she?" Riven pulled her closer.

"Harmony." Musa bit her lip.

"Who?" Riven closed his eyes. He hoped she wasn't suggesting what he thought she was.

"Our daughter. If she's a girl I'd like to call her Harmony."

"Harmony!? I'm not naming my daughter Harmony! Besides, you don't know if that did any harm to her or not. Or even if it's a girl for all that matter."

"You said you didn't care what her name was, so I'm naming her Harmony Marlin."

"Yeah that's...woah. Where are we?" Riven knew perfectly well where they were. He just couldn't believe it.

"Ellmiris." Musa buried her face in his shoulder, and started crying again.

**Whew! Sorry this one took so long. I've been busy. Sorry for the lame chapter title. I couldn't think of anything better that made sense.**


	18. Riven's Got A Friend!

"Why!?" Riven got to his feet, pulling Musa with him. She was still shaking and collapsed into his arms again.

"I'm sorry if this place brings back bad memories Riven but I figured that since Diaspro is the queen, she's going to be able to get a hold of Sky pretty quick. Then Bloom and Sky can help protect us from the witches. Last time I checked, the security on Eraklyon was really good."

Riven sighed deeply. "Your probably right."

"Thanks. Trust me Riven I didn't want this to cause you pain. All I was thinking of was Diaspro's connection to Sky. I'm really sorry." She bit her lip and started crying, silently this time but crying all the same.

"No! It's fine! I'm not mad at you!" Riven pulled her into a huge hug, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm just glad your safe. Our baby too."

Musa nodded. "We should get walking. It's going to be dark soon."

"Good idea."

After a few hours of walking, Musa and Riven reached downtown.

"I wonder if anyone will recognize me?" Riven mused.

But Musa wasn't paying attention. She was watching the people going by. Everyone had the same eyes as Riven. Those beautiful violet eyes. They also had the same hair as he did.

"Riven...your eyes are..." She whispered in awe.

"The same as everyone else's?" He smiled. "Yeah. These are Ellmirian eyes. I'm half Ellmirian and I got them from my mom."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Full Ellmirians have magenta hair too."

Musa laughed softly. "You look like a full Ellmirian."

"My mom was one. It's somewhere around 5% chance that your born with Ellmirian eyes if your only half Ellmirian. Ellmiris is the only planet in the Magical Dimension with purple eyes."

"Is there any chance our baby will have Ellmirian eyes?" Musa asked hopefully.

Riven shook his head no. "Probably not. I'm only half. So our baby is whatever half of half is. But I could be wrong. When we go home, we can ask Rosa what the exact chances are. Why did you ask?"

"I love your eyes. If our baby has them, then it'll remind me of you no matter what happens."

Riven winced. No matter what happens. He didn't like the way she said that.

"Riven? Is that you?" Riven stopped dead in his tracks. From behind him a young woman had called out.

"Who's that?" Musa touched his arm.

"Someone who remembers me I assume."

"Riven? It is you isn't it?" The girl was standing in front of them now. She had short, pale magenta hair and the same Ellmirian eyes as everyone else.

"Jenna?" Riven's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Yes! Oh I knew it was you! I just knew it!" She hugged him. Musa felt a twinge of jealousy as they parted.

"Musa this is Jenna. She was my friend when I was younger. Jenna this is my fiancé, Musa."

"Your fiancé?" Jenna blinked twice. "Oh. Nice to meet you. Riven what are you doing here? When you left for Red Fountain I thought you were gone for good. I really missed you."

"Really?" Riven smiled. Musa crossed her arms.

"Yes. " Jenna had this silly grin on her face.

"Uh...so how did you guys meet?" Musa stepped closer to Riven.

"We dated when we were 14." Jenna smiled at Riven.

"What?!" Riven laughed nervously. "What are you talking about Jen?"

"It's true though." Jenna gave Riven a funny look.

"Yeah but we broke up Musa." Riven put his arm around Musa.

"I don't care who you dated before me Riven. It's okay." Musa smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" Jenna repeated.

"These three witches attacked us at Red Fountain. Icy, Darcy and Stormy-" Musa began.

Jenna gasped. "The ones that were helping Baltor a few years ago?"

"Yes."Riven nodded grimly.

Jenna shook her head sadly. "My sister went missing during the time when they were stealing Ellmiris' spells. I haven't seen her since. Why were they after you?"

"It's a long story." Musa replied. "To make it short, they were trying to kill our baby."

"Your baby!?" Jenna looked down at Musa's stomach. She hadn't noticed Musa was so pregnant until now.

"Oh. Congratulations." She half smiled. Musa could tell she still had some feelings for Riven.

"Thanks. Anyway, your queen is, well sort of an old friend of ours. We need her help. She's...um pretty close with the King of Eraklyon, who's a really good friend of ours too."

"That's cool. I'll come with you, if that's okay." Jenna moved towards Riven. "Come on!"

"Oh uh...sure Jenna." Riven looked at Musa with a look in his eyes saying make her go away. Please!

"Actually Jenna, well..." Musa looked helplessly at Riven. "Well. Uh...sure if you really want you can come."

"Way to go." Riven whispered to Musa as they began walking again. "This is exactly why I dumped her. She's like a puppy."

"Oh you can be the dumber? Wow! I thought you were always the dumpee!" Musa nudged him playfully in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" He replied laughing. "I've only been dumped once. Well twice if you count what happened a few months ago."

"We're almost there." Jenna announced.

Riven rolled his eyes. Jenna was treating him as if he had never set foot on Ellmiris in his life.

"I know where the palace is Jenna." Riven called up to her. She was walking a few feet in of him and Riven was glad. Why wouldn't she leave them alone!?

"Why are you even coming?" Musa said suddenly. "We just met you like 10 minutes ago." Riven stopped dead in his tracks. Musa, Musa, Musa. Back choice.

Jenna stood still for a minute then walked towards Musa, eyes blazing. "What did you just say?" She was taller than Musa by a good 6 or 7 inches. Riven could see by the look on Musa's face that she was intimidated.

"Nothing." Musa looked at Riven. "Nothing at all."

"Good." Jenna smiled slyly. "That's what I thought." And she kept on walking.

**Sorry I haven't updated for the longest time. I've been wanting to work on this but I couldn't find the right words. Enjoy this one!**


	19. Blinded By Tears

"Excuse me?" Riven raised his hand.

"Name?"

Musa, Riven and Jenna finally reached the palace gates.

"I asked you a question. What is your name and what business do you have here?"

The guard barred Riven's way with his spear.

"Hey!" Riven reached out for Musa's hand. "Leave me alone!" The guard pushed Riven to the ground.

"Riven!" Jenna beat Musa to him. "Are you all right?"

Riven rubbed the back of his head. "I will be once you back up off me."

"Riven! You okay?" Musa knelt beside her fiancé. "What was that about?"

"Not sure. They didn't even give me a chance to answer."

"I'll handle this." Jenna announced as she walked briskly back to the front gates.

"Hey! I thought we just got rid of you!" The guard said gruffly

"It's an emergency. We need to see the queen right away. My friends have been through something awful. You see these witches attacked them."

"Uh-huh. Sure they were. Sorry miss. Your not getting in here without the queen's permission."

"Oh. Okay then. Freeze!" Jenna snapped her fingers. All the guards collapsed at her feet. "Come on guys!"She waved them along.

Musa and Riven looked at each other hesitantly.

"Let's go! That spells not going to last forever." She said impatiently.

Once inside, the trio found themselves in an impossibly huge corridor.

"How are we going to find Diaspro?" Musa crossed her arms. "This place is enormous."

"Leave it to me." Jenna replied. "Transportus!" All the walls began transparent.

"Jenna! How did you do that?" Musa's jaw dropped.

"I'm a telekinesis fairy. I can control all matter with my mind. What are you?"

"The Fairy of Music." Musa answered. "Did I ever see you at Alfea?"

Jenna shook her head. "I went to The Ellmiris School for the Magic Arts. It's not as elite as Alfea. My parents couldn't afford to send me there."

"Oh." Musa looked down. "We should get going before anyone discovers us. And Jenna?" She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping us. I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Your welcome. I don't blame you. You have been through something awful."

"Yeah, I hate to break this up," Riven began. "But there's 20 guards coming towards us and I really don't want to fight anyone else today."

"Let's go! The throne room is this way." Jenna started running away from the guards.

After several minutes of desperation and confusion, Musa's Riven and Jenna reached what Jenna claimed to be the throne room.

"Jenna..." Riven gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Positive. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes..." He replied hesitantly.

"So are we going in or should I leave you two alone for a minute?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go in." Jenna blushed. No matter what she did. Riven was going to marry Musa, not her. She had to give into reality now. Stop living in the past.

Musa opened the door.

There was Diaspro, sitting to the left of a very good looking young man with purple eyes and magenta hair. In Diaspro's lap was a baby with golden hair and purple eyes.

"What are you three doing in here?" The man rose to his feet.

"Diaspro! Wait!" Musa walked forward slowly. "Don't you remember us? We're Sky's friends."

Diaspro furrowed her eyebrows. "Musa?" said asked finally.

"Yes. And Riven. We need your help."

The man sat down. "What do you need?"

"Well it's pretty much as simple as contacting the King and Queen of Eraklyon. The Trix were attacking us. They wanted to kill our baby. "

"We can contact Sky for you." The man replied.

"Calso," Diaspro touched his arm. "Get them a room. I can't imagine what would happen if they tried to kill Kita." She stroked her daughter's hair.

Musa was surprised. Apparently, Diaspro had matured an unbelievable amount. She was no longer the stuck up, spaz of a princess that they had once known. She was actually nice now.

"Sure." Calso replied. "Joyce, get these three some rooms."

"Oh and we'll contact Sky right away." Diaspro added. "Everything is under control. The Trix will never find you here."

"See Riven? What did I tell you?" Musa whispered smugly.

"Shut up." Riven grabbed her hand and stroked her hand softly with his thumb.

"Follow me." Joyce smiled "Your rooms are this way."

As they were walking something dawned on Riven. "Uh, Jen?"

"Yeah Riv?"

"Yeah...how can I put this...Well for starters we appreciate you helping us and all. But I think it's time you left."

"Oh." Jenna stumbled back in shock. "I thought you missed me."

"Yeah. We dated. We've known each other forever. I've moved on with my life. If you didn't already notice, I'm engaged and am going to be a...a..."

"Father." Musa prompted.

"Riven, look. I know. I only came up to talk to you in the first place because I had to tell you something. I didn't even plan on coming with you."

The look on her face sent a chill down Riven's spin.

"What then?"

"Your...mom. Um...she came back."

"What!? When?!" Riven roared.

"Years ago. A year after you left for Red Fountain. She came back, asking for you. When my mom said you left, she started crying. I think she knew she made a mistake and was coming back for you. I'm sorry Riven."

"Ah! God!" Riven swore loudly. "Why did you have to tell me that!? Well is she still here?"

Jenna shook her head. "No. But I don't understand...I thought you would be happy."

"Oh hell no! I hate the woman."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but here are you're rooms." Joyce cut in.

"I won't be needing mine." Jenna said not looking away from Riven. "I'm leaving."

With that, Jenna stepped closer to Riven. Musa watched in horror as her lips met his. Riven wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist.

Musa shook her head in disbelief. She was blinded by tears as she pushed open the door to the room and collapsed on the bed sobbing.

**~Omg...this one tugs at the ol' heatstrings...~**


	20. Damsels In Distress

"Musa!" Riven burst into the room.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

"No! Babe! It's not what you think." He pulled her up. "Jenna's a telekinesis fairy! She can..."

_"I'm a telekinesis fairy. I can control all matter with my mind."_

It repeated over and over in her mind. All matter. Riven. Riven was matter.

She pulled him closer to her, kissing him.

"So you believe me?" He asked once they'd parted.

"Yeah. I do. So what did you do to her?"

Riven closed his eyes. "Trust me you don't really want to know."

Musa's eyes widened "Riven! Is she okay?"

"Eventually." He smiled.

"Riven! You better not have hurt her!" Musa's forehead was creased.

"Relax! I didn't do anything! Just told her to stay away from me, you and my kid forever. Then I gave her somewhat of a well place blow to the head. But she's fine."

"Riven..." Musa shook her head. "Oh!" She put a hand to her stomach.

"What? Are you okay?" There was alarm in his voice.

"I'm not sure, I think...Oh! It's the baby! It kicked!"

"Huh? Really?" Riven started blankly at his fiancé.

"Do you want to feel?"

"Okay." Riven replied hesitantly.

"Here, give me your hand." Musa gently placed his hand on her own stomach. "Yeah! See? There?"

"Woah! That was it?"

Musa nodded, her eyes welling up with tears. "Yes."

"Wow. That's my kid."

"No. It's our kid."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Musa called out. "You can come in."

"I hope I'm not bothering anything," Joyce entered timidly. "Her majesty would like to speak with you."

"Okay. Cool. Thank you, we'll be right there." Musa nodded smiling.

Riven looked at Musa, then down at his hands. He still couldn't believe he was going to have a kid in a few months. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'Then what? Go with Musa back to Melody? Keep your job? If you do, you'll never be able to see Musa again. she'll hate you. But what could you tell Saladin? He only gave you the job because you were the best in your class. He's not going to let you quit that easily. But Musa...and the kid...' He rubbed his temples. This was getting complicated.

"Hi Diaspro. What's up?" Musa asked as she approached the Ellmirian Queen.

"An Eraklyon ship is coming for you. It's should be here a few minutes." she smiled. "I guess you won't be needing the rooms after all. No matter, you're always welcome here."

Riven rolled his eyes. He was more Ellmirian than Diaspro. Why shouldn't he be welcome on his own planet?

"Thanks for your help." Musa jabbed Riven in the ribs.

"Ow! I mean...Yeah. Thanks." He glared at Musa, who in turn, stuck out her tongue.

"That's very mature." Riven said sarcastically.

"Your jealous." Musa smiled.

Just as Riven was about to make some smart retort, Musa saw something more important. "There's the ship!"

It was coming towards them very slowly and Musa realized why very quickly. The hatch door was open and Sky himself was leaning out,waving at them.

"Guys! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah!" Riven called up. "Jeez didn't you have anything better to do than playing hero?"

Sky laughed. "Yeah! But I've really missed doing this!"

The ship landed and Sky jumped out of the ship. He ran towards Musa and Riven and hugged them both. "Come one. Let's get you home."

_**Sorry for the short chapter. But since we're nearing the end, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter as the events need to make sense in each one. Haha that made no sense. I hope you kind of get the gist though.**_


	21. Red Fountain

Though Sky insisted that Musa and Riven come back with him to Eraklyon, they had denied. So reluctantly, Sky had given to the order to land right in front of their apartment building.

"So your sure?" Sky asked one more time before they took off.

"Yes!" Riven yelled up at his friend. "I've got to get back to work anyway!" He laughed. "Thanks for coming Sky."

"Anytime! Come visit soon!" With that, the hatch closed and the Eraklyon ship shot off into the distance. Riven sighed. He missed the good old days with his friends.

"So." Musa shivered. It was well after midnight and freezing out.

"Uh. You should go inside. I've got to get back to Red Fountain."

"Riven no! Stay with me! Please." Musa's eyes pleaded.

"I want to stay, but Cotatorta will eat me for breakfast if I'm not at the assembly tomorrow morning." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll call every night and come home on weekends. Sure it'll suck but it's for the best."

"Riven, this is stupid. Why don't you just suck it up and be a man. Quit for god's sake! If you love me, you'll quit right now."

Riven looked up at the night sky. His eyes scanned over the full moon and the billions of stars. Finally, he sighed and looked back at Musa.

"I can't." He whispered hoarsely, then mounted his leva-bike, and started the engine, disappearing into the night.

Musa didn't know what she disliked more. The fact that Riven wouldn't quit or that her kid was most likely to me fatherless. She couldn't help but smile smugly. Riven wanted to be a good dad and undo the mistake that his own father did to him. But now, if he didn't quit, Riven was going to end up exactly like his own father.

Riven hated himself right now.

"Yeah," He muttered to himself. "What else is new? As if you've ever had something to be proud of."

Just then, the sky grew darker and in a few seconds, it was a downpour.

"Ah just great!" roared Riven.

When Riven reached Red Fountain, he was soaking wet and absolutely furious. Not just at himself now, but at the whole world. He entered the lobby none to quietly and started trashing the place.

"Ahh!" he screamed, throwing a lamp at the wall.

"Boy! What the hell do you think your doing in here!?!" Cotatorta burst into the room.

"I'm sorry sir." Riven dropped the base of the lamp. "I was just uh..."

"Never mind what your doing now. It's what your going to be doing that's important. I hope you didn't have any big plans for tonight. Because from now until the assembly tomorrow, you will pick up everything that you destroyed. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"As you were then."

Riven sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Riven?"

Riven's eyes flickered open. Where was he. "Wha-what?"

"Cotatorta sent me to get you."

It was Norko. The weakest freshman in the whole class. Even though he knew he wasn't very good, there was always hope in his dark eyes.

"Alright then. Carry on." Riven stood up. Man he was tired. Then again, a whole night of cleaning could do that to a guy.

"Aren't you coming sir?" Norko raised his eyebrows.

"I said carry on." Riven rolled his eyes. The kid was persistent.

"Cotatorta told me to wait for you. He said if you had it you way, you'd be in Magix by now."

"Ah jeez." Riven rubbed his forehead. "Why does he always treat me like a kid?"

"Because you're only a year older than the oldest students." Norko retorted.

"There's something called a rhetorical question. And that was one of them kid. " Riven chuckled. "Well at least the old man got one thing wrong. Magix is the last place I'd be. Come on."

"Welcome Gentlemen, to our first assembly of the year. Welcome back returning students. And an even bigger welcome to our new students and freshman." Saladin began.

Riven scoffed. Here we go. Another long year.

"At this time I'd like to introduce our faculty. Cotatorta is the advanced combat teacher for juniors and seniors. This year for the first time, we are very fortunate to have not one, but two of our best students ever to enroll in Red Fountain returning as teachers! Riven and Timmy! Riven will be combat teacher for freshman and sophomores this year. and Timmy will teach all level survival and weaponry training.

Freshman and sophomores! Riven couldn't believe it. He was better than that. He'd taught only one class a day last year: Senior Advanced Combat. Riven sighed. Even worse, he was stuck with Norko for an hour and a half everyday.

"Cotatorta!" Riven whispered.

"Not now boy."

"But-"

"I said not now!"

Riven sat back into his chair. This was going to suck big time.

"Hey Riven," Timmy smiled. "It's going be great working together isn't it?"

"Yeah. Great. Sure." Riven mumbled.

"What's your problem?"

"Freshman."

"Oh. So how's Musa?"

"Good. How's Tecna?" Like he cared.

"Really good! She's probably moving in with me sometime next week."

"Musa's going to like that."

"Yeah. Now she won't have to be alone all week."

"Boys! Quiet down!" Cotatorta cut in. "I'll give you a detention."

"We don't go here anymore Cotatorta." Riven pointed out. "You can't give us detention."

"Wanna bet I can't? No matter I can fire the both of ya."

"Yes sir." Riven nodded. At least if he got fired then he could be with Musa. But then again if he got fired, his dignity would be shot.

"Code of Conduct rule number 89: fighting outside the arena is prohibited and will result in suspension."

Riven yawned. He'd forgotten how long and tedious these assemblies could be.

"Code of Conduct rule number 100: curfew is 8:00. Any student _or_ teacher," Saladin looked over at Timmy and Riven. "Will serve one weeks detention."

Riven groaned. Even Saladin was treating them like kids. What did he do to deserve this?

"That pretty much covers the rules. Before we end the assembly, I'd like to congratulate this years graduating class in advance. No matter how long you've been attending Red Fountain, you've all worked extremely hard and very soon it will pay off." He raised a fist in the air. "For honor! And the glory of Red Fountain!" In turn, all 1000 students of Red Fountain raised their own fist and repeated what Saladin had said.

"I should have been a leva-bike salesman." Riven muttered as he raised his fist. "For honor and the glory of Red Fountain." he mumbled. "Hoo boy."

"Alright boys, listen up." Riven paced back and forth in front of the 22 sophomores that were in his class. "I don't know what you learned last year, but this year, we're taking it up a notch. Today, I'm going to teach you a hand to hand combat strategy." Riven smiled to himself. He knew what he was about to teach them was something he learned late in his junior year. Just because he technically was supposed to teach the sophomores battling techniques at their level, didn't mean he wasn't going to find some loophole to show off how good he really was.

"Riven! This is too hard!" A boy with light blue hair whined.

"Too hard eh? Know what I did in my sophomore year? I helped battle the Army of Decay! This is not too hard."

"Riven!" Cotatorta had the worst timing.

"Yes sir?"

"What is your class doing?"

"Just-"

"I know what their doing boy! That's way beyond them! Saladin's office after school. Boys! Attention."

All twenty-two sophomores lined up once again.

"Riven have you taught them anything, at their level?"

Riven hung his head. "No sir."

Cotatorta shook his own head. "Well you had better pull your socks up then lad." With that he walked away.

After all his classes of the day, Riven stood impatiently outside Saladin's office. Whenever he decided he would open the door, he chickened out and found himself pacing again.

"Riven?" Someone said from behind him.

Riven whipped around? "What? Oh, Norko." God! Kid wouldn't leave him alone!

"What are you doing?"

"Well um...I have a meeting with Saladin and Cotatorta. What are you doing?"

"I forgot my sword in the locker room. I was just going to get it."

"Oh. Well I have to go." Riven nodded at the door.

"See you tomorrow then."

Riven opened the door.

"Take a seat lad." Cotatorta was standing beside Saladin's desk. Riven sat.

"What Cotatorta has been telling me Riven," Saladin began. "Is that you're not sticking to the proper curriculum. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Is there any reason why?"

Riven shrugged.

"This isn't like you lad." Cotatorta crossed his arms. "There's something on your mind. Okay then. Out with it."

Riven took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Well uh, you remember my girlfriend Musa?"

Saladin and Cotatorta nodded.

"Well now she's more of my fiancé. And she's uh..." Riven went scarlet. "Pregnant."


	22. A Meeting

Saladin and Cotatorta just stared at him for a few minutes. Riven looked down. This was way too awkward for his liking. Finally Saladin sighed and got up out of his chair.

"Well now," He rested a hand on Riven shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It's the second day of school Saladin." Riven said. "Plus she's only been pregnant for 5 months."

Cotatorta furrowed his brow, "That's...June. Riven..." He shook his head smiling. "What were you doing at that graduation lad?" He laughed. "So how is she?"

"Weren't you aware of the witch attack yesterday night?" He stood.

"Ay. What about it?"

"Well they were after her. The trix."

"Is she okay?" Saladin repeated Cotatorta's question.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go see her?" Cotatorta suggested.

"But it's 7:30. Curfew's in a half an hour." Riven sighed.

"Go." Saladin smiled. "We'll make an exception for today. As long as your focused when you get back."

"Thanks. I will be." Riven replied. Saladin would never know how grateful he was.

Riven practically ran out the door, slamming into Norko.

"What are you doing here still?!" Riven asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, uh I sort of overheard that you're allowed to go out after curfew."

"I am. For today only though." Riven started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Norko followed him.

"Magix. I've got to go. See you later."

"Well can you take me there too?"

"Magix? Why?"

"I want to call my parents. In Magix they have interrealm phones. They only have realmwide ones in the dorms. If I wanted to call, I would need an interrealm phone and I don't have one."

"You talk allot don't you?" Riven raised an eyebrow. "Well if that's all you want and you'll leave me alone afterwards, you can use the one at my apartment."

"Really?" Norko's eyes light up. "Thanks!"

"Whatever. Come on. This probably isn't what Saladin had in mind."

Riven and Norko approached downtown Magix in 30 minutes.

"I've never been to Magix!" Norko yelled over roar of the engine.

"You're kidding!" Riven replied, just as loud. "Well you haven't missed much! We're here." Riven stopped his bike in front of the apartment building. Norko did the same with his.

"What floor?" Norko looked up.

"4." Riven merely stated, not even looking back.

Riven and the freshman entered the elevator and went up to Riven's floor.

"Look Norko," Riven said as the elevator door opened and they walked down the hall. "The phone's straight to the left as you walk in the door. I don't care how long you talk, just leave me and my fiancé alone alright?"

"What if I finish before you're ready to leave?"

"Wait by the door. I don't give a crap what you do. Just leave us alone."

Riven put the key on the lock and turned the handle. Norko went towards the phone in the kitchen and Riven went towards the living room. He could hear the tv on. Musa wasn't there though. He went to the bedroom. It was a mess. Everything was overturned. In the center of it all was Musa. Unconscious.

"Musa!" Riven knelt down. He grabbed her wrist. Her pulse was still going. Slowly and infrequently, but still going. Riven scrambled around trying to find the phone. After locating it, he dialed Doctor Rosa's home number that she had given Musa.

"Hello?"

"Doctor Rosa?"

"Yes,"

"This is Riven. Musa's fiancé. It's an emergency."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Musa. She's unconscious."

"I'll be there. Hold on. Everything is going to be okay."

Several minutes later, Doctor Rosa had arrived. After determining that Musa needed to go to emergency stat, she had called an ambulance and now Doctor Rosa, Riven and a slightly confused Norko were crammed into the back of the ambulance, heading for the hospital.

"So is she okay?" Riven was right beside Musa holding her hand.

"I'm not sure at the moment. We'll find out soon hun."

After 2 hours of sitting in the emergency room, Doctor Rosa returned.

Riven stood up. "Well?"

"Has Musa been the victim of any violent magic attack lately?"

"Yes. Yesterday but...."

"I mean even more recent. Like a few hours ago."

"Not that I know..."

"Well it seems to be that she was. We're currently doing a Magic Usage Scan to determine how much magic she used. If she used enough, the baby could be in serious trouble."

"Only if it's a girl though right?" Riven sat down.

"Yes. But if Musa was the subject of a dark magic converge attack..." the doctor shook her head. "It's going to be in extreme danger. Girl or boy. But don't worry. Musa's okay for now. Must have been some strong attack."

"Is she conscious?"

"Not yet." Rosa smiled, seeing the worry in his eyes, she put a hand on Riven's shoulder. "Soon."

Riven nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute to give you the news." She turned and walked back towards the emergency room.

A few minutes later, she emerged, stone faced.

"What is it?" Riven knew this couldn't be good news.

"Your baby Riven..."

"What happened!?"

"Well, we're not 100 percent certain but um..." She looked Riven straight in the eyes. "It's very probable that it's going to be born very very early as a result of today's magic attack."

"Is that bad?"

"Usually. But Musa. She-"

"What are you saying?" Riven cut the doctor off

"She wants to see you."

Riven walked slowly towards the emergency room. It felt like he was walking to his own death.

"Hey." Musa said quietly.

Riven didn't say anything. He just hugged her. Hard. Musa felt something wet drop onto her cheek.

"Riven, are you crying?" She smiled touching his face lightly with her hand.

"I just feel so bad. What happened was my fault. If I'd been there-"

"Shh. It's alright." She grabbed his hand. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"The trix came again. After Icy talked to me for the longest time, they hit me once with a converged attack. Then I woke up and I was here."

"It's all my fault. Musa I'm so sorry!"

"No! Don't be." Musa protested. Then kissed him. "I'm just fine."


	23. Finally

After Musa had gotten the okay to go home, Riven hesitantly went back to work. Instead of only calling at night, Riven called in-between every class. As for Norko, he got off only with one's day detention.

Two months pasted like this: Riven going to work weekdays, Musa sitting at home alone, in fear of what the doctor had told her; the baby might come in the next month. Riven came home on weekends. Musa relaxed a bit. Then came November 26th.

Musa was tired. She'd just been talking to Riven for almost 2 hours on the phone. She was almost ready for bed. Musa climbed into bed. She lay down for a few minutes before she felt like she was...leaking? Oh my god. It couldn't be...yes it was. Her water had just broken.

"Oh my god!" Musa jumped out of bed and dove on the phone. She called Doctor Rosa.

As soon as Doctor Rosa answered the phone, Musa began crying and screaming for her to get help.

"Calm down Musa! I can't understand you. Now what's happened?"

"I was...and then...and it just broke!" Musa sobbed.

"Try to speak more clearly."

"My freakin' water broke!" Musa wailed.

"Oh! Okay then hon. Are you having contractions?"

"Yes!" Musa sobbed again. "Ahh!"

"Okay. You better come in."

"Riven...Ahh! isn't here!" Musa screamed.

"Oh No. Well I'll call an ambulance for you. Then we'll deal with Riven. I'll stay on the line with you until they get there. Then I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay. Ahh!" Musa collapsed on the bed. "Please hurry!"

"Musa? Can you do something for me?" The doctor asked gently.

"I'll try."

"I need you watch the clock, and tell me how much time is in between each contraction. Can you do that?"

Musa nodded, tears streaming down her face. She forgot she was on the phone.

"Musa? Are you still there?" Doctor Rosa asked.

"Oh. Yes. Ahh! Um...the contractions are 2 minutes apart."

"Wow. Alright. Your going pretty fast. The ambulance should be there in a few minutes sweetie. Hold on."

Musa heard the front door open. She screamed. More in pain than fear.

"Are you alright?" Doctor Rosa asked armed.

"Yes!" Musa bit her lip so hard it started bleeding.

"Hi there." The ambulance attendants entered the bedroom. "My name is Odela and this is Xander and Cael. We're going to take you to the hospital okay Musa?"

Musa could only nod.

The ride to the hospital was a total blur. All Musa could remember was the extreme pain and screaming every few minutes.

"We're here." Odela announced as Xander stopped the ambulance. She and Cael brought her out on the stretcher. They then put her into a wheelchair. Odela pushed her to the elevator and pushed the button for the 5th floor: Delivery.

Doctor Rosa was waiting there for them. She rubbed Musa's back gently, then introduced her to her Nurse Entrelle. Musa put on a gown and lay on the bed.

"Get Riven!" She screamed at Doctor Rosa.

Doctor Rosa glanced at the nurse, who walked quickly out of the room,cellphone in hand.

Riven had just gotten to sleep when his phone rang.

"What!?" He sat up, smashing his head on the shelf. "Ow! Hello?"

"Hello, Riven? This is Nurse Entrelle. I'm calling to inform you that your fiancé is in labor."

"What?!" Riven roared. "Why did you call be sooner!?" He jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans. He ran down the hall. Riven stopped in front of Cotatorta's door and pretty much bashed it it.

"What are you doing lad?!" Cotatorta said as threw open the door.

"I've got to go! Musa's in labor!"

"Good Luck Riven." Cotatorta smacked him on the back. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Where's Riven?!" Musa kept screaming over and over. "I need him!"

Riven burst through the door along with Nurse Entrelle.

"Musa! I'm here now." He walked over to the bed. Musa punched him in the stomach.

"Ah!" He stepped back

"What took you so long!? Ahh!" Musa wailed.

Riven grabbed Musa's hand. "How are you doing?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Musa asked, she went to punch him again, but Riven knew her too well and grabbed her fist in mild air. Musa screamed again.

"Okay Musa. I have to check you now, hon." Doctor Rosa slipped on some gloves.

A few seconds later Doctor Rosa took off her gloves. "Your ready to push now Musa." She announced as she put on a new pair of gloves.

"I want my dad! And my friends!" Musa wailed.

"Shut up for a minute." Riven said gently. Let me say something. I'll call your dad and everyone in a bit. They wouldn't be allowed here anyway. For now, you have to do whatever Rosa says." He kissed her lightly.

Musa nodded. "Okay."

"Okay Musa. So you need to push whenever I tell you."

Musa did what Rosa said. For 3 hours. Riven eventually went out to make a few calls. Musa's dad first.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Riven. You better get down here. Musa's in labor."

"What? How long?"

"3 hours. Just get down here."

Next he called Sky.

"Hello?"

"Sky? It's me. Musa's in labor. Can you guys get down here?"

"Well yeah! We can pick up everyone else."

"Awesome. See you in a few hours."

Riven hung up and went back to Musa. She was still screaming and in pain.

"Hey. Your doing great." Riven brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I called everybody."

"Good." Musa managed a small smile, before screaming again.

For another hour and a half, it all went on the same way. Musa's dad arrived along with Sky, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Layla, Nabu, Timmy, Tecna, Helia and Flora.

"Almost there!" Doctor Rosa said. "One more push.

Riven felt dizzy. Before he knew it, he was walking towards the door. Then the door was open and Riven was walking down the hall towards the waiting room. He could be sure, but Riven thought he heard a baby crying as the door closed.

"Hey!" Sky and Brandon came towards him. "So?"

"Leave me alone." Riven sneered.

"Can I see Musa?" Ho-boe asked Riven.

"I don't know." Riven replied as he pushed past everyone.

"Dude!" Brandon ran out after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do something I should have done long ago." Riven said as he mounted his leva-bike.

Riven approached Red Fountain. He parked his leva-bike and entered the lobby. Confidently, he walked towards the elevator. He walked towards Saladin's office. Riven was tied. He'd been up since 3:30 in the morning.

"Riven?" Saladin raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was but-" Riven began.

"So? How did it go?" Cotatorta said as he entered the room.

"I don't know. But now I'm here to do something I should have done months ago."

Musa smiled at her baby. Where was Riven? All she could remember was him storming out a few hours ago.

"Where is your father huh?" She asked the baby.

"Hey."

Musa looked up. Riven was casually leaning in the door frame.

"Hey" She smiled.

Riven walked over to Musa and the baby. He kissed Musa then stepped back. "Is this it?"

Musa nodded. "Meet your son, Jona." Musa held out Jona for Riven to hold.

Riven took him. Jona had magenta hair, like him and pale skin. Not as pale as Musa's but pale all the same. Then Jona's eyes opened. They were violet, Ellmirian eyes.

"Well what do you know?" Riven shook his head smiling. He handed Jona back to his mother.

"Where were you?" Musa asked, as Riven sat down on the bed.

"Quitting." Riven replied.

"What? I don't understand." Musa raised her eyebrows

"That means I'm coming with you." Riven leaned over and kissed her again.


	24. Epilogue

_10 months later_

"You may now kiss the bride."

"You know, when I first met you," Musa whispered. "This is the last thing I ever pictured."

Riven chuckled. "Next time, be careful what you wish for. Because you got more than you wanted." He leaned to kiss her.

"No. I got exactly what I wanted." She kissed him passionately.

**Well that's it guys! I hope you really enjoyed reading this! Thanks for reviewing and stuff! I have a new fanfic coming soon! So keep checking back!**

**~Teagan**


End file.
